<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Superman by OliverWiddup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043576">The Superman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverWiddup/pseuds/OliverWiddup'>OliverWiddup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverWiddup/pseuds/OliverWiddup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin story of a powerful mans ancestral heritage on Earth with foundations built on greed and power clashing with an aliens arrival whos foundations are built from truth, justice and compassion for all humanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 2027 -  INT. - LUTHOR MANSION, METROPOLIS, USA - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[A female JOURNALIST is in the middle of a live TV interview with ALEXANDER (LEX)  LUTHOR III in his mansion’s library]</p><p>JOURNALIST</p><p>… so, could you tell our audience at home about your family history? I mean other than knowing your grandfather laid the foundation to your company, we all know very little of your ancestry.</p><p>LEX</p><p>(LEX smirking at her:)</p><p>And I’m grateful for that. I’ve always appreciated the media respecting my private family affairs.</p><p>JOURNALIST</p><p>And yet they pay me the big bucks to still push that question.</p><p>(she plays to LEXS ego:)</p><p>What do you say Lex? Just a taste for all your adoring fans watching you right now.</p><p>[LEX still smiling at the very attractive JOURNALIST, leans back in his chair to ponder the question.]</p><p>LEX</p><p>Well…</p><p> </p><p>- 1883 - INT. - RUN DOWN OLD HOUSE, MOSCOW - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[In a small room in a small house located in a poor neighbourhood of Moscow, a WOMAN is giving birth in extreme pain, while being helped by two women, and watched by a drunken man.]</p><p>NURSE 1</p><p>(in Russian, to the WOMAN giving birth:)</p><p>You must push!</p><p>NURSE 2</p><p>(to NURSE 1:)</p><p>No! She is losing too much blood!</p><p>NURSE 1</p><p>(quietly to NURSE 2:)</p><p>She is already lost. The Vodka has made her blood too thin. We must save the child!</p><p>[The WOMAN let’s out another blood curdling scream]</p><p>(NURSE 1 to the WOMAN:)</p><p>I’m sorry Natalia but you must push now!</p><p>[With a look of hope and determination, which quickly turns to a look of pain, NATALIA gives 1 final push, letting out another scream which slowly fades down to silence.]</p><p>[After a pause the room suddenly fills with the sound of a baby’s cries.]</p><p>(NURSE 1 to the BABY:)</p><p>Yes, yes, good boy …</p><p>[NURSE 1 cleans and wraps the tiny infant who is still crying]</p><p>[NURSE 2 pulls up the blanket on NATALIA'S bed to cover her now deceased body.]</p><p>[The MAN, the father of the BABY, who had been watching from behind, now comes closer to inspect the scene. He looks down at the now covered NATALIA.]</p><p>MAN</p><p>(He inquires to NURSE 1:)</p><p>She dead?</p><p>NURSE 1</p><p>(Still wrapping up the now quieter baby in a small blanket:)</p><p>Yes. I’m sorry.</p><p>[The unnamed man, still looking down at his dead girlfriend, then looks at the baby, then again at his girlfriend, now looking like an angry drunk who had his bottle of rum stolen.]</p><p>MAN</p><p>(Arrogantly and slurred:)</p><p>Give me the baby!</p><p>NURSE 1</p><p>(Very reluctant to hand over the cooing newborn:)</p><p>Where are you going to take him at this hour?</p><p>[The man then suddenly grabs the baby from the nurse’s arms pushing her back in the process]</p><p>MAN</p><p>It doesn’t concern you bitch!</p><p>[With the erratically crying baby in his arms he heads for the exit when the sleeve of his coat is grabbed by NURSE 1 slowing him down for a second]</p><p>NURSE 1</p><p>Wait! It’s cold and snowing, the baby isn’t…</p><p>[This time the MAN violently hits NURSE 1 throwing her back onto the ground with NURSE 2 attending her bleeding face.]</p><p>(Bleeding from the nose, with outstretched arms holding a thicker blanket, she begs the man as he exits with the crying newborn:)</p><p>Please! Take it!!</p><p>[He doesn’t look back. The door shuts closed behind him and the sound of the infant’s cries fade slowly away from the two helpless women holding each other crying in the house.]</p><p> </p><p>- MINUTES LATER – EXT. - SMALL CITY PARK A FEW BLOCKS AWAY - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[Moments later the man is sitting alone on a park bench, drinking from a flask, still holding the very cold crying newborn, pondering his options]</p><p>[He Sits in front of a small River flowing behind him. He looks back at the rushing water. He then looks down at the newborn in his arms whose cries are getting louder by the second.]</p><p>[With a final large swig off his flask, he abruptly gets up, and stumbles to the bridge leading over the river. While doing so, he doesn’t notice that a police officer is walking toward the two, still unaware of the impending infanticide about to occur.]</p><p>[The drunken man lets the baby’s blanket hit the ground, holds the naked newborn over top of the rushing water and with the scream of the child the policeman walking in their direction now sees the commotion]</p><p>POLICEMAN</p><p>Hey you! Stop!!</p><p>[The man realizing he’s no match for the much bigger policeman drops the shrieking naked infant in the snow alone and takes off running.]</p><p>(the POLICEMAN screams at MAN cowardly fleeing in the opposite direction while maintaining his focus on getting to the helpless crying child left alone in the snowbank as quickly as possible:)</p><p>You sound of a bitch!</p><p>[The POLICEMAN quickly retrieves the shivering child, opens up his coat, then undershirt and holds the crying baby directly to his own bare chest. He pulls his shirt and coat closed, cocooning him underneath his clothes, desperate to stop the child from going hypothermic by gradually heating him up, keeping the young baby from going into shock.]</p><p>(to the baby under his shirt and coat:)</p><p>Shh child. I have you now. It's OK my little comrade.</p><p>[The child’s cries now slow and calm and the man carries the precious cargo literally next to his warm heart into the wintery night down the pathway further into the city, now moving at a much quicker stride]</p><p> </p><p>- 20 MINUTES LATER - INT. - STATE/CITY RUN ORPHANAGE - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[The POLICEMAN with the now sleeping child are in a small church that also doubles as the local orphanage and is in the process of admitting the child into the care the operator of the facility NURSE RAT along with her assistant, an orderly named BORIS, who stands next to NURSE RAT like a loyal dog.]</p><p>[The policeman reluctantly hands over the orphaned child even though he doesn’t trust these people at this so-called ‘church run orphanage’ that looks more like a mental asylum.]</p><p> </p><p>POLICEMAN</p><p>(looking down at the small sleeping baby, while talking to NURSE RAT:)</p><p>So, what will become of him?</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>Don’t worry. The boy is in the hands of the Lord now. Safe and secure.</p><p>[She tries futilely to play the part of a good caregiver by carelessly picking up the sleeping baby, unintentionally rousing the child awake again, and pats him on his back to burp him, completely unnecessary for the baby that just needs to finally rest, so of course the BABY bursts out crying again.]</p><p>Now it’s very late. Will there be anything else officer?</p><p>[The POLICEMAN, untrusting of both looks at the orderly who is smirking at him]</p><p>POLICEMAN</p><p>No… just take care of that child.</p><p>[The POLICEMAN walks toward the exit door, looking back once in almost hopeless despair, then leaving and disappearing into the dark night]</p><p>[Inside the BABY is now softly crying while NURSE RAT places him into a rusty old baby carriage]</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(to the crying BABY:)</p><p>Oh shut up you!</p><p>[As she’s putting the BABY in the carriage she looks over and sees the orderly BORIS who is peering into another room of sleeping older children.]</p><p>(to BORIS:)</p><p>Boris! No mischief tonight!</p><p> </p><p>BORIS</p><p>(BORIS quickly turns around and faces NURSE RAT, given her his full attention:)</p><p>Y-yes mam!</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(She watches as he pathetically tries to hide his boner.)</p><p>I mean it! If your midnight escapades wake me again, I’ll cut it off and feed it to the hogs.</p><p>[BORIS quickly and loyally bows to NURSE RATS command and scampers away like a feral dog.]</p><p>[NURSE RAT pushes the carriage with now quietly whining, but exhausted BABY Into another room with the 10 or so other orphaned babies.]</p><p>[She places him in a bonnet next to another sleeping baby, tosses her cigarette butt onto the ground, and leaves the room closing the door behind her so as not to be “pestered” by the sounds of all the crying infants during her typical night of heavy drinking.]</p><p> </p><p>- 1888 - FIVE YEARS LATER - INT. - SAME ORPHANAGE - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE LUKOV, the name the state has given him, is sweeping the steps outside the orphanage. As a small torn newspaper scrap lands against the side of his leg from the blowing wind.]</p><p>[ALEXIE grabs the tattered newspaper scrap and examines it. It has many articles on the one small torn page, but the story about the: Borki train disaster a few weeks prior stirs his interest the most, especially part of the story of Tsar Alexander's almost superhuman strength by somehow holding the roof of the collapsing train wreckage up protecting his family below, saving them all in the process. The article implies almost divine intervention.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(scoffs to himself:)</p><p>If he is a super-man, why couldn’t he save the other 21 people then?</p><p>[Suddenly from behind ALEXIE]</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>Alexie! Why have you stopped boy?!</p><p>[ALEXIE covertly slips the newsprint in his pocket and quickly starts sweeping again.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(rushing now:)</p><p>I’m sorry mam.</p><p>[Nurse rat walks up and smacks him upside the back of his head]</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>You’re getting lazy. And arrogant. Thinking you’re better than all the others here just because you taught yourself to read and write.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>I’m sorry nurse rat. Truly. I will try harder. I’ll…</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(interrupting ALEXIE:)</p><p>I’ll try, he says, I’m sorry he says. Yet here I catch you again reading scraps of garbage instead of doing your duty like you were instructed! Perhaps we need Boris to re-train you…</p><p>[Nurse rat smiles at a terrified Alexie]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(ALEXIE quickly falls to his knees begging, almost welling up with tears at NURSE RATS feet:)</p><p>No, please nurse rat, I’m sorry, I swear I won’t go against direction again. I’m but your loyal dog, just please don’t have Boris…</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(NURSE 2 interrupts ALEXIE again:)</p><p>Oh get up you snivelling brat. Just do your work and we won’t have issues!</p><p>[She walks back inside with ALEXIE diligently sweeping the rest of the entrance as she departs.)<br/>
- THAT ENTIRE DAY - INT./EXT. - </p><p> </p><p>[We see a montage of various works duties ALEXIE is completing for hours until dark.]</p><p>[After hours of hard work, the young 5-year-old ALEXIE finally ends his 15.5-hour workday. He goes to his one corner of solitude in this place of hell. He stretches the tiny frail body out and sits on the edge on his bed like an old man rubbing aching muscles, a testament to the amount of physical strain his and other orphans’ young bodies are put through.]</p><p>[This is his time to relax, with everyone else now either asleep or like BORIS and NURSE RAT passed out drunk. He examines his little corner in the sleeping quarters filled with dozens of other children from 5-16 years old. He has a very organized collection of newspaper scraps along with various small books, pamphlets and anything else of literary value. It’s the only luxury NURSE RAT affords him, even though she has threatened to burn it all many times over minor infractions in the past.]</p><p>[No one else bothers his collection being the other children are uneducated and illiterate. Also, the fact how most aren’t illustrated, with the ones that are containing only blueprints, schematics, and design specs for various tools, it makes for boring ‘reading’ material to most adults let alone illiterate children.]</p><p>[He excitedly pulls out the tattered newsprint scrap he found earlier. From behind the bookshelf he pulls out a small candle, lights it, then while sheltering the light from others, he eagerly and attentively reads every part of it like it was the most fascinating part of his day; New knowledge, like man first reading the Rosetta stone.]</p><p>[His prize possession is an old accounting book he found in the garbage of the Moscow University. He opens the thick book and catalogues the small tattered newsprint between the pages like it was some rare document, then tucks the thick book gently back into its designated spot on the bookshelf with his other 2 dozen or so books from all fields of science, literature and religion.]</p><p>[He wipes his tired eyes, blows out his small candle, concealing it back behind his bookshelf, and finally lays back, falls asleep, resting up for another grueling day of work the following morning.]</p><p> </p><p>- THE FOLLOWING MORNING - INT - DAYBREAK -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE awakens to the sound of rustling nearby, then realizes it's some OLDER BOY going through all his books and papers, throwing them around, being rough and making a mess.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(sitting up, wide awake:)</p><p>Hey what the hell are you doing with my possessions?!</p><p>[the OLDER BOY continues to rummage through ALEXIE’S stuff paying ALEXIE no attention]</p><p>OLDER BOY</p><p>Where’s all the picture books!? These are all just stupid words and numbers!</p><p>[ALEXIE now getting up mad and standing over the sitting boy]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Those are my things!</p><p>[The OLDER BOY stands up, towering almost 2.5’ taller than ALEXIE, now looking down on him then without warning suddenly sucker punches the small frail ALEXIE in the gut, collapsing him to his knees.]</p><p>OLDER BOY</p><p>You little vermin! Nothing is yours here. There is no such thing as possessions here!</p><p>(Slowly ALEXIE gets to his feet again:)</p><p>I take what I want from worms like you!</p><p>[suddenly with fantastic fury ALEXIE leaps at the OLDER BOY, falling both to the ground, ALEXIE violently but erratically attacks the boy with everything his small frame can dish out; scratching and slapping mainly.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>I’ll kill you!!</p><p>[the OLDER BOY, physically unharmed apart from some minor starches and a red bruise around his eye is completely surprised by ALEXIS reaction, trying to cover his eyes from the quick little punches and slaps firing right at his face.]</p><p>OLDER BOY</p><p>Get off me you freak!</p><p>[across the hall NURSE RAT and BORIS now notice the squabble which other children in the orphanage are now gathered around watching.]</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(walking towards the fighting boys:)</p><p>Stop that you brats! Immediately!!</p><p>[BORIS quickly runs over and pulls ALEXIE off the OLDER BOY holding him at bay, while NURSE RAT smacks the head of the OLDER BOY who is getting up brushing himself off.]</p><p>[NURSE RAT stands smoking profusely talking to the 2 boys, while also talking loud enough for all the other gathered children to hear]</p><p>It's something else every other day with you little devils!</p><p>(looking at the gathered crowd gawking:)</p><p>Get out of here! There’s nothing to see! Get to your chores or no food for anyone tonight!</p><p>[the crowd of children quickly disperse, leaving only ALEXIE, OLDER BOY, BORIS AND NURSE RAT standing alone in the hall.]</p><p>Now you two,</p><p>(she glares at both ALEXIE and OLDER BOY:)</p><p>Settle this now! Shake hands like men, or you don’t eat tonight. Or tomorrow.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>But my things, he…</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(interrupting:)</p><p>I don’t care, shake or I’ll have the lot incinerated AND you still won’t eat for the next 2 days!</p><p>[The OLDER BOY smirks and out stretches his hand, ALEXIE swallows what little pride he has, grudgingly grasps OLDER BOYS hand, shaking it up and down, when suddenly, still holding ALEXIES hand, the OLDER BOY lightly pulls ALEXIE in closer towards him to speak]<br/>
OLDER BOY</p><p>(whispering to ALEXIE:)</p><p>No wonder your father tried killing you.</p><p>[he leans back again letting go of ALEXIES hand, smiling ear to ear.]</p><p>[Again without warning ALEXIE lashes out this time with even more fury, throwing wild haymakers along with quick jabs and actually landing a right to the lip of the now cowering OLDER BOY who has yet to notice his lip gushing out blood, because ALEXIE seems to only have his attacks focused primarily at the OLDER BOYS face alone.]</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(throwing hands in the air:)</p><p>Oh, for Christ sakes, Boris get him off!</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(screaming at the OLDER BOY as he is being pulled away by BORIS:)</p><p>You’re dead! I hate all you!!</p><p>[BORIS restrains ALEXIE while NURSE RAT, puts out her smoke and pulls up the OLDER BOY off the ground who has now noticed his bleeding wounds, still mad but shaken at the crazy reaction by this skinny 5 year old boy.)</p><p>NURSE RAT</p><p>(pushing away the OLDER BOY in the opposite way:)</p><p>Go do your work!</p><p>(OLDER BOY runs off, as she turns back to BORIS restraining a still struggling ALEXIE:)</p><p>Boris take this brat away from me! Let him cool off in the cellar for the night!</p><p>[NURSE RAT walks away lighting another smoke, brushing herself off, mumbling to herself] </p><p>[BORIS drags a struggling ALEXIE away from the others down a hallway towards the cellar which is cold and grim but ALEXIES done “his time” there before, so ALEXIE calms himself a bit, at least knowing what to expect for the evening.]</p><p>[suddenly the two pass the door towards the cellar and instead head down another hallway.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(scarred:)</p><p>Hey where are we going, the cellar is the other way!</p><p>[ALEXIE again starts struggling with BORIS as they approach a doorway]</p><p>(panicking:)</p><p>Stop! Why are we going to your room?</p><p> </p><p>BORIS</p><p>(clutching hard onto ALEXIES shoulder with one hand, while his other fiddles with a ring of keys:)</p><p>Keep your voice down!</p><p> </p><p>- NEXT SCENE - INT. - BORIS’S ROOM - </p><p> </p><p>[BORIS unlocks the door, opens it and violently throws ALEXIE inside the dark cluttered room like a ragdoll, knocking over a small bedside table, breaking an empty vodka bottle onto the floor besides BORIS’S disgustingly small dirty bed spread.)</p><p>(BORIS shuts the door, locking it, then noticing the broken bottle and overturned bedside table:)</p><p>Imbecile! You dare break my things?!</p><p>[ALEXIE cowers back up against the foot of BORIS bed and slowly stands up to the towering 6’0 170lbs man]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>No, please, don’t…</p><p>[BORIS suddenly violently slaps ALEXIE across the face, with ALEXIE falling, eyes gone black, face first down onto the side of the bed]</p><p>[BORIS laughs while taking off his shirt then walks over to light a small oil lantern on the wall, making the almost completely dark room at least now dim with a little light.]</p><p> </p><p>BORIS</p><p>I like the lights on, heh, heh.</p><p>[ALEXIE comes too, still dazed from the hard slap; he rubs his eyes noticing he is now face down on the bed. He hears the sound of BORIS behind him mumbling something while giggling and taking off his jacket and shirt.]</p><p>[ALEXIE wipes his eyes, and just as he regains his focus, he is pushed down again against the bedding face first by BORIS]</p><p>You stay right there boy.</p><p>[With BORIS’S one hand holding ALEXIE down by his back while his other hand scrambles to completely remove his shirt, ALEXIE manages to lift his head slightly to notice the broken bottle well within his reach on the floor next to them beside the shallow bed.]</p><p>(ALEXIE suddenly goes limp and stops struggling with BORIS:)</p><p>Yes, there you go boy, relax</p><p>(BORIS eases off on ALEXIE slightly, still holding him down with one hand but with less force as he tries pathetically to concentrate on the arduous task of undoing his pants with his other hand:)</p><p>Yes, that’s good.</p><p>[covertly without BORIS noticing, ALEXIE grasps the jagged and razor-sharp broken bottle with his hand holding it tight]</p><p>[BORIS other hand then let’s go of ALEXIE for a brief moment so as to unbuckle his pants faster.]</p><p>[ALEXIE takes the opportunity and quietly strikes.]</p><p>[In a flash, almost like a worm like he was called numerous times by NURSE RAT and BORIS, he spins around under BORIS completely taken him off guard, who is now suddenly looking down at ALEXIES furious tiny face, eyes bloodshot with anger, then before BORIS can even blink all he sees is a swipe of something from right to left in ALEXIES tiny hand.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>DIE!!</p><p>[BORIS staggers up and back confused, then goes to talk when he feels the warm rush of blood rushing out his almost completely opened throat, soaking down his chest onto the floor, dropping him like a sack of rocks, gurgling out blood and twitching, pants half down, dying on the floor.]<br/>
[ALEXIE sits up on the bed with blood splattered across his face and clothes. He sits breathing heavy, then closing his eyes, he focuses his breath to a steady rate, then opens his eyes again.]</p><p>[He looks over at the dead corpse of BORIS, and rushes over pickpocketing him finding only his keys which he discards down a drain in the floor.]</p><p>[He uses his shirt to wipe his face of the blood, and tosses on an albeit too big for him, but warm coat of BORIS’s left hanging on the wall.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(As he bundles up, he looks down at BORIS dead body one last time and smirks:)</p><p>Just like a worm.</p><p>[He then savagely kicks in BORIS’S face 5 or 6 times, smiling the entire time, spits on the body, then almost professionally like an man 25 year older, brushes off the old coat, composes himself amazingly for a 5 year old and heads for an open window which, he uses to finally escape this hell hole forever, not once looking back.]</p><p> </p><p>- 3 DAYS LATER - EXT. - MOSCOW STREETS - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[A famished and exhausted ALEXIE wanders through a busy food market in a bustling part of Moscow. He digs through trash cans and looks on the street for any morsel of food he can find to ease his almost overwhelming hunger pains.]</p><p>[As ALEXIE continues his search, he notices a FOOD VENDOR who seems to be particularly inattentive to a basket of apples on the side of his shops border right next to an alleyway leading away from the markets.]</p><p>[ALEXIE sees the easy meal along with convenient getaway. He walks over grabbing an apple, pausing for only a second as he looks down salivating at the small bruised red fruit like it was a 10-course meal in his tiny hand.]</p><p>[suddenly the FOOD VENDOR grabs ALEXIES arm holding the apple]</p><p>FOOD VENDOR</p><p>You little thief!</p><p>(the SHOP VENDOR smacks ALEXIE across his face while simultaneously pushing him away, dropping the apple to the ground:)</p><p>Get lost!</p><p>[ALEXIE completely defeated, scurries away quickly down the alleyway and away from the food markets.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS LATER - EXT. - ABANDONED ALLEYWAY -</p><p> </p><p>[Moments later ALEXIE is sitting by himself in a private area of the abandoned alley quietly crying to himself.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smacking his own head, and punching his legs:)</p><p>Stupid! … Stupid, stupid.</p><p>(he hits himself harder and harder until finally letting out a blood curdling scream that would scare even Ivan the terrible:)</p><p>AAAHHH!!</p><p>[ALEXIE sits sobbing quietly and feeling sorry for himself for a moment, when he looks up and realizes no one is there to comfort him, and the 2 or 3 people within earshot of him don’t seem to care about some small crying child. He understands that only he alone can change his circumstances and that it must be done all by himself.]</p><p>[ALEXIE now standing brushing himself off, definitely wiping away his tears seeing it as an embarrassing weakness starts walking away back down the alleyway confident in his new resolve.]</p><p>[Before he even takes five steps, the glimmering reflection of something at his feet catches his eye. He bends down and picks up what turns out to be a 25 Kopek silver coin; the most money he’s ever seen and in fact the only real coin he’s ever seen in his life, outside a few illustrations of British coins in one of his books back at the orphanage.]</p><p>[ALEXIE picks up the muddy coin, wipes it clean as new, looking down at the silver casting of the imperial coin imagining the possibilities he can accomplish with it. He smiles, pockets the coin into his ridiculously oversized coat acquired from BORIS, and heads onwards down the alleyway with a new energy to his step.]</p><p> </p><p>- MONTHS LATER - INT. - ALEXIS URBAN STREET HIDEOUT, MOSCOW BUSINESS DISTRICT - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[In a room with a dozen or so young kids all the way up to bulky young adults, ALEXIE sits in a chair holding 2 coins in his hand while an OLD MAN in his 40’s sits stands in front of him, flanked by two of ALEXIS 6’0/200lbs guards who look like Satan’s linebackers.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(ALEXIE looking down unimpressed at the coins, then to the OLD MAN trembling below him:)</p><p>What’s this supposed to be?</p><p>OLD MAN</p><p>I’m sorry, it’s all I could get.</p><p>[ALEXIE gives a visual signal to his two guards, who push the OLD MAN down to his knees and to ALEXIES level.]</p><p>[ALEXIE throws the coins at the terrified OLD MANs face, who’s still being held down by the two guards]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(leaning in towards the OLDMAN:)</p><p>So, you’re telling me with all the people in this city, you could only bring me 2 coins?</p><p>(ALEXIE looks to his assistant IVAN standing behind him and asks rhetorically:)</p><p>Ivan, how much do I pay you a day?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(sarcastically:)</p><p>5 coins a day Alexie.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(clapping sarcastically:)</p><p>5 coins a day!</p><p>(looks at the OLD MAN:)</p><p>You couldn’t even pay for half of Ivan’s wage.</p><p> </p><p>OLD MAN</p><p>(looking up while touching at ALEXIES feet begging him:)</p><p>Please sir, people are very poor! There is nothing to steal! It’s all I could get.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(to another BOY in the back of the room while kicking away the OLD MAN'S hands from his feet:)</p><p>You! How much did you contribute today?</p><p>BOY</p><p>11 coins sir! Don’t ask me how! Hahaha</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Smiling at the BOY:)</p><p>I won’t, all I care is you got the job done.</p><p>(pointing at the kneeing OLD MAN:)</p><p>Unlike this worthless old relic and his 2 coins!</p><p>[ALEXIE walks over to a table with all types of liquor on it but fills a glass of water for himself and takes a good chug.]</p><p>(to the OLD MAN with his back turned to him:)</p><p>It’s not your fault. Education is the key and you were born into a generation like the hundreds before it that chose mythological deities over scientific discovery.</p><p>(he turns around facing the OLD MAN again:)</p><p>An entire society built by old men with no vision other than what their fictional religious texts dictate to them.</p><p>(he walks up behind the OLD MAN placing his hand on his shoulder:)</p><p>The youth can no longer afford to allow such ignorance.</p><p>(ALEXIE turns back around facing another goon of his DIMITRI:)</p><p>Dimitri, what do you have for me today?</p><p>[Immediately from behind ALEXIE the OLD MANs head has a bag placed over it and he is hauled away screaming as the two huge bodyguards shuffle him out the exit.]</p><p>DIMITRI</p><p>We took care of that noise down at the Moskva River warehouses. The entire opium transport system is now under our …</p><p>(corrects himself:)</p><p>Your control, sir.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Smiling:)</p><p>And then down to the Caspian Sea, and onward to the western markets of Britain and North America, where millions of narcotic addicts await,</p><p>(winks at DIMITRI:)</p><p>OUR products.</p><p>DIMITRI</p><p>Very good sir. Will there be anything else?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(ALEXIE sips at his water looking around at all his goons in the room:)</p><p>You know what Dimitri; I think we call it an early day. Enough excitement.</p><p>(he turns to IVAN:)</p><p>Get the boys a few bottles of vodka, and some of those cigars from the Caribbean cargo. Let’s celebrate this new business venture and let them lick their wounds from the warehouse battles,</p><p>(chugs the last of his water:)</p><p>also have some girls bought in for the older guys, maybe a guy for Sergei.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Right away.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Give me the room boys.</p><p>[IVAN snaps his fingers with DIMITRI along with all others quickly leaving the room to ALEXIE himself.]</p><p>[ALEXIE, the skinny 5, almost 6-year-old stands alone looking out his hideout's small window. Hands behind his back like a man of middle age. Peering out onto the dimly lit neighborhood to which he has almost complete control over, he smiles at the mediocrity, knowing that his business is about to go to a level most men couldn’t or wouldn’t achieve in 100 years.]</p><p> </p><p>- 1898 - 10 YEARS LATER - INT. - DINING ROOM OF AN UPPER-CLASS HOTEL - MOSCOW - EVENING -</p><p> </p><p>[An Imperial lieutenant; ERDOGAN and high-ranking crime boss; POPOV sit dining together in a large private dining area of one of Moscow’s finest hotels. The large tabletop is flooded with a wide arrangement of various food and drink of all tastes. The two overweight men greedily slop down the finer foods like caviar and truffles, in particular the wine, as fast as the servants can bring it out to them.]</p><p>[Both POPOV and ERDOGAN have his own single bodyguard standing close by; One for POPOV dressed in military garb, the other for ERDOGAN in a more relaxed suit, tie and hat, both equally menacingly looking individuals in their own regards.]</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(checking his gold pocket watch:)</p><p>Where is he? We’ve been here over 20 minutes now!</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(paying most of his attention towards the massive plate of food in front of himself but talking to ERDOGAN:)</p><p>Be patient. If we must wait, we wait.</p><p> </p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(low toned, just above whispering:)</p><p>Yes, but for how long? It’s rude to be 5 minutes late for a meeting, let alone 20 minutes. If someone is this late for a meeting in my organization, he never gets a sit down again.</p><p>(he smirks:)</p><p>Hell, some don’t ever stand again.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(still munching down his food:)</p><p>We both know who this is. This is not just a meeting.</p><p>(takes a chug of wine:)</p><p>This will be orders.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(still trying to keep his voice quiet:)</p><p>From a kid?! I don’t take orders from anyone, especially some child. Your imperial bosses can attest to that.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(stops chewing his food and looks right at ERDOGAN)</p><p>This is not some child. This is not my boss, this is not the Romanovs, this isn’t the army. This is Alexie Lukov.</p><p>(he looks down and starts spreading caviar onto another cracker:)</p><p>I fear, as you should, that this child in less than 10 years took full control of almost all criminal organizations in Moscow, including yours, while also somehow gaining a close alliance with my superiors along with elements within the Romanov administration.</p><p>(he turns again looking right at ERDOGAN:)</p><p>At 15 years old!</p><p>(goes back to focusing on the food and drink in front of him, while still talking to ERDOGAN:)<br/>
What else do you need to know?</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(leans back in his chair bitter and looking around the room:)</p><p>Well he’d better help, since he stole everything else from us.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(still eating:)</p><p>Bought you mean. Don’t pretend you’re hurting for money my fat friend.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(turns toward POPOV and fires back:)</p><p>Listen you fuck, you might want to sit here and be reprimanded by a fucking child, but I …</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(interrupting ERDOGAN as he has quietly entered the room with IVAN:)</p><p>Gentlemen!</p><p>[ALEXIE walks over to the table. He is wearing a very plain outfit with a flat brimmed hat, still very skinny and young looking but moves, talks and acts like a 40-year-old.]</p><p>[POPOV quickly stops eating, wiping his mouth clean and standing to attention with an outstretched hand offered to ALEXIE who is standing at the tall table that highlights how short he actually is.]</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Mister Lukov, sir, pleasure to finally meet you.</p><p>[ALEXIE shakes POPOVS hand, while ERDOGAN slowly follows suit, standing up tall over the small ALEXIE brushing the crumbs off his hands, trying futilely to hide his pretentious smirk.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Lieutenant Popov pleased to finally meet you. The general has spoken very highly of you and your department.</p><p> </p><p>POPOV</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>[ALEXIE now turns toward ERDOGAN who is standing over him looking down offering an outstretched hand.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Looking up with a small smile grabbing ERDOGAN'S hand, lightly pulling it down towards him:)</p><p>And of course, Mr. Erdogan. Our friend from Turkey …</p><p>(still shaking ERDOGANs hand smiling:)</p><p>How are you?</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(lightly pulling away his hand:)</p><p>I’m fine. Fine, thank you.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Sitting down at the head of table, while ERDOGAN and POPOV stand:)</p><p>Please do sit my friends.</p><p>[ERDOGAN and POPOV both sit again, and get comfortable]</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Sir, let me just be the first to say what a wonderful Hotel you have here. I was able to walk around the room admiring the ambiance of it all earlier. You have exquisite taste, also the food and wine would satisfy even our beloved Tsar.</p><p>[ERDOGAN rolls his eyes at the blatant brown nosing]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(he smiles:)</p><p>Yes, well this hotel was one of my first big investments actually, so I’ve had time to fill it up with all kinds of trinkets over the years. Please feel free to explore the entire grounds after our little chinwag here. Have unrestricted passage through any hall and room you want.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(smiling ear to ear:)</p><p>Well thank you Mr. Lukov.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(still smiling:)</p><p>You’re most welcome Lieutenant,</p><p>[ERDOGAN sits back trying to keep composed watching this pathetic love fest.]</p><p>(ALEXIE adding:)</p><p>Unfortunately, I thought maybe you would reciprocate that favour.</p><p>[ALEXIE gives IVAN a cue to bring him a glass of water, which IVAN goes about doing.]</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(confused:)</p><p>Sir?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(not smiling now, looking right into POPOVs eyes, arms crossed:)</p><p>Our associates were supposedly to be given “unrestricted” access to anywhere within your jurisdiction correct?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(confident:)</p><p>Of course, as they are.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Right then, I’ve been given erroneous information because I heard that 6 carriages full of my armaments were held at a checkpoint last night. In your district.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(smiling as he realizes what ALEXIE is talking about:)</p><p>Oh yes that. My apologies sir. Nothing came of it. A new officer made an error of judgement is all. The new recruit who postponed the convoy didn’t know the cargo belonged to you, but things were rectified, and the convoy proceeded on unencumbered.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(now taking glass of water from IVAN:)</p><p>And yet the transports, my transports, were still postponed.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Well yes, but as I mentioned the boy was mistaken and it was only for 15 minutes.</p><p>[ALEXIE is about to take a sip of water before POPOV finishes his sentence.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(slams down the glass of water on the table snapping back:)</p><p>Please don’t disrespect time around me Lieutenant! It's worth is far more valuable than anything else you could offer someone like me. I’ve done more with my life in 15 minutes than you have or will in 15 years. I’ve earned more money in 15 minutes than 15 branches of your family tree will ever come close to. I’ve seen more pain and horror in 15 minutes than you would see in 15 separate deployments to a front-line battle, so please, if you will, do appreciate time when in my presence.</p><p>(drinks from his water glass:)</p><p>If not yours, then mine.</p><p>[ERDOGAN sits back watching in quiet glee at POPOV getting chewed out by ALEXIE]</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(now visibly tense:)</p><p>Yes … I see what you’re saying. It won’t happen again I assure you.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>What is my assurance?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>I … ah … Well the boy will be disciplined of course! He will be corrected! Re-educated on his duties.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Was this new recruit not trained beforehand?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Well yes, but he is a boy and …</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(interrupting POPOV:)</p><p>Younger than me? Are you saying youth is an excuse?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>No, no I just mean he’s new and inexperienced.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(fires backs instantly:)</p><p>Yet you just finished telling me you trained him.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(now nervous, almost trembling trying to get the right words out:)</p><p>Yes … Well … I apologize I will do better sir.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>And the boy?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>We will …umm… Repurpose him.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(perks up smiling:)</p><p>Excellent!</p><p>(ALEXIE now turns to a more confident ERDOGAN:)</p><p>Finally, Mr. Erdogan, you my friend have definitely peaked my interest recently!</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(ERDOGAN perked up and feeling self assured but also taken back by the compliment:)</p><p>Oh. Thank you … Why?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling:)</p><p>Don’t be so modest. You’ve managed to keep your organization running smoothly for years, with great profit margins, and very little interference from authorities all down the silk road. Not a small feat.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(looking proud:)</p><p>Well fear of my wrath is a fantastic motivator.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Indeed. Your district regales such stories.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(proudly:)</p><p>Yes, well some are just rumours, but I will admit the more violent ones come in handy should anyone think of disobeying my order.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling, but unimpressed:)</p><p>I actually heard a rumour that you had a competitor’s entire family burned alive while he was tied up and forced to watch, all on a public street in front of women and children bystanders.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(smirking and brushing off his sleeves arrogantly:)</p><p>Yes well, like I said some rumours help keep the subordinates silent.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>I also heard a rumor your team, under your direct guidance, took part in the botched assassination plot of Alexander III leading to the deaths of your co conspirators leaving you free to live.</p><p>(he smirks back at ERDOGAN:)</p><p>How convenient for you.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>Yes, well one does what one needs to do.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(quietly looking at ERDOGAN:)</p><p>You’re a man who’s only motivation is saving your own skin at the sacrifice of others therefore our new direction will not require your services.</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(alarmed:)</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down swirling the water in his glass:)</p><p>My organization will be taking a different approach to our goal. One built on patience and discipline.</p><p>(looks back again at ERDOGAN:)</p><p>Without amateur intervention.</p><p>[ERDOGAN stands quickly pushing back his chair, with IVAN inching closer to him]</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(Standing over ALEXIE, IVAN right behind him:)</p><p>You dare!? Who do you think you are?!</p><p>(looks over a POPOV:)</p><p>You and your pathetic lackeys of the Tsar may bend to the will of some damn child,</p><p>(looks back down at ALEXIE:)</p><p>I will not, nor will I sit here and be talked down by one!</p><p>[ERDOGANs bodyguard hands him his coat and hat which he puts on walking toward the exit]</p><p>(ERDOGAN turning towards ALEXIE again in a more threatening voice:)</p><p>So you want to play with fire?  TSK TSK didn’t your mother teach you not to play with matches little boy? </p><p>[Unflinchingly still, ALEXIE glares right back at him.]</p><p>(then to POPOV:)</p><p>No child has the stones to go to war with me!</p><p>[ERDOGAN laughs as he and his bodyguard exit the room, slamming the door behind them. As they do ALEXIE smirking, signals IVAN to him, who then whispers something into IVANs ear which has him leave the room to only ALEXIE, POPOV and POPOVS lone bodyguard, still standing at military attention near POPOV.]</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(to POPOV as he drinks the last of his water then smiles:)</p><p>Well then. Shall we continue?</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS LATER - A FEW BLOCKS AWAY - EXT. - INSIDE ERDOGAN'S HORSE DRAWN CARRIAGE - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[A fancy carriage being pulled by 2 horses and controlled by two big men drives away from the Hotel district of Moscow’s downtown, into a more dark and secluded part of the city core. Inside the lavish coach sits ERDOGAN grumbling to himself after the embarrassing meeting.]</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(talking to himself still disgruntled about being talked down to by a child:)</p><p>Goddamn brat. He’ll be dead by next week.</p><p>[he pulls out a cigar from his pocket, then a lighter from the other, and proceeds to light it when suddenly the carriage slows to an almost abrupt stop, with the horse neighing then sending him slumping forward dropping his cigar and lighter onto the floor.]</p><p>(to his bodyguard and coach driver outside:)</p><p>Christ! What the hell are you fools doing out there?!</p><p>[he bends over to pick up his cigar and lighter off the floor when he hears the voices of his DRIVER and BODYGUARD talking to someone outside.]</p><p>DRIVER</p><p>Move you fools!</p><p>BODYGUARD</p><p>Clear the road immediately!</p><p>[confused ERDOGAN gets out of his chair and peaks out the carriages side window to see the commotion outside, where he sees that their carriage is being blocked by 3 small children in the middle of the road with both the DRIVER and BODYGUARD arguing with them.]</p><p>(in a more menacing tone of voice pointing at the children:)</p><p>Get out of the way right now!</p><p>[the children don’t budge and instead stand there silently still like statues staring at the 2 men.]</p><p>Ok, fine ...</p><p>[BODYGUARD gets down off the carriage and walks towards the 3 children with his open hand drawn back ready to hit the closest one of them, which happens to be a little girl who doesn’t flitch one bit at his threatening gesture.]</p><p>I warned you.</p><p>[Just as he’s about to swing down his hand upon the small child's head he is suddenly hit in the side of the head by a small pebble.]</p><p>(Reacting to his side:)</p><p>What the fuck?!</p><p>[he looks over and sees 2 other children standing on the side of the road, staring at him.]</p><p>Why you little cretins!</p><p>[just as he’s about to walk towards these 2 new children to his side, he is pelted by 2 bigger rocks from behind him, this time making him slump halfway over shielding his head.]</p><p>(he looks up behind him seeing 3 more children, holding rocks, standing awaiting their unseen orders:)</p><p>You devils!</p><p>[As he takes his first step toward this new group of children, both he and the DRIVER are pelted by rocks of all sizes from all directions and angles; Some being thrown, some being dropped or lobbed from above, and ones even hitting their ankles and feet.]</p><p>[ERDOGAN cowardly takes cover again in the carriage, as the BODYGUARD and DRIVER are stoned to death. He sits shaking on the floor as rocks come smashing in through all the windows, then the horrendous sound of rocks hailing down onto his carriage, muffling any other sound present including the final wheezing mumbles coming from the bloodied, broken bodies of his dying BODYGUARD and DRIVER lying motionless on the ground right outside his door.]</p><p>ERDOGAN</p><p>(panicking:)</p><p>Oh my god!</p><p>[as the rocks continue to thunder down all around him, he pulls out a jewel laden gold pistol that he had stashed hidden under his coach seat. Even though he’s trembling uncontrollably and can barely hold onto the gun, he still manages to verify that the custom Mauser C96 is loaded, ready to shoot]</p><p>[As he curls on the floor of the carriage pondering his next move, pistol in hand, the sound of rocks hitting his carriage abruptly stops.]</p><p>[he frantically looks around at the devastation inside the carriage, wiping the sweat from his brow, waiting for the rocks to rain down again, yet nothing happens:]</p><p>(quietly to himself:)</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>[he musters up the courage and peaks out the carriage door seeing the body of his now deceased DRIVER laying on the ground in a pool of blood with rocks laying sprinkled around him.]</p><p>[he stumbles out pointing his gun in all directions, itching to fire at the first thing that moves, even a child, but sees and hears nothing. He immediately notices that the 2 horses have been unhitched and taken away during the commotion without him hearing it overtop of the rocks that were previously smashing into the carriage, that now litter the street around him along with the 2 battered corpses of his associates.]</p><p>(Whispering to himself again:)</p><p>Shit, shit, shit.</p><p>[hearing no noise and seeing nothing move in the shadows, he cautiously starts walking down the dark alleyway, turning back to front pointing his gun at every little sound.]</p><p>(he's just starting to move faster when from behind him he hears children giggle, and immediately turns around firing off 4 of the 10 rounds in his gun hitting only brick and mortar in the distance:)<br/>
You! Where did -</p><p>[he stands still for a moment, quiet, scanning all directions, again he hears and sees nothing, so he continues down the alleyway.]</p><p>(Whispering to himself:)</p><p>Goddamn it.</p><p>[Again, unseen from the shadows he himself is struck with a rock directly in the head, making him stumble to the side shielding his face with one hand, while blindly firing off 5 more shots with his other, again, hitting nothing but bricks and garbage cans.]</p><p>Die you!</p><p>(very panicked he looks down at his hand seeing blood on it from the gash on his forehead that’s now pouring blood down into his eye socket, blurring his vision in his right eye.)</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>[a brick then strikes him in the leg, falling him to the ground, while firing off his last shot that again hits a wall, leaving only the sound of an empty gun clicking now]</p><p>(furious, scarred, half blind, dizzy and limping on one leg screaming into the shadows around him:)</p><p>Who are you?! Come out here!! Face me -</p><p>[Suddenly 30 yards ahead, standing in the middle of the alleyway he sees a lone girl 5 maybe 6 years old bouncing a small ball against the ground, catching it, then repeating the process barely paying ERDOGAN any notice, just playing by herself.]</p><p>(ERDOGAN grabs at his silk handkerchief from his front pocket and pats down his brow, substantially slowing the blood flow allowing him to focus on the small girl:)</p><p>Princess.</p><p>(his tone of voice goes higher as he smiles inching closer to her now 20 yards away, putting the bloodied handkerchief in his pants pocket:)</p><p>What a sweet child.</p><p>(with the same hand he pulls out a money clip with a thick stack of bills between, holding it out offering it to her, now close at 10 yards away:)</p><p>Do you need money my dear?</p><p>(the little girl stops bouncing the ball and now turns looking right at the still approaching ERDOGAN holding out the wad of cash at only 5 yards away now:)</p><p>Here …</p><p>(as covertly as he can he slips his free hand into his other pocket retrieving a switchblade, which he readies to strike, while still offering the money to the little girl with his other hand, smiling:)</p><p>Take it all …</p><p>[Now almost in arms reach of her, suddenly his eyes go completely black after a large stone hits him directly in the back of his head, collapsing him to the ground, dropping the knife in the process.]</p><p>(now also bleeding profusely from the back of his head, he shakily pulls himself to his knees trying to focus his fuzzy tunnel vision murmuring:)</p><p>Fucking … kill you ...</p><p>[As he regains some of his focus, he sees the young girl still standing in the same spot, holding her ball. She smiles at ERDOGAN, then with all her little might throws her ball right at him hitting him smack dab in the face.]</p><p>(he barely reacts to the soft ball, and with blood spurting from the wound on the back of his head after every heartbeat, ERDOGAN uses his final reserve of adrenaline to lunge at the little girl:)</p><p>Kill … you ...</p><p>[As he pathetically goes to grab the girl’s legs, he is hit with a final volley of rocks from every angle, quickly falling him back down flat to the ground, with the thrown rocks subsiding once again.]</p><p>[ERDOGAN lies dying in a pool of his own blood. He slightly lifts then drops his head, and with only one functioning eye barely open murmurs something unintelligible as the small girl looks down on him holding a large stone.]</p><p>[Struggling to hold the heavy stone in her small arms, she turns to her side and looks towards an older teenage girl sitting with a few other children nearby. The little girl gives a begging look to the teenage girl, cueing toward ERDOGAN below her.]</p><p>[The very dangerous looking teenage girl nods her head in approval, and with a gleeful tooth filled smile, the little girl viciously drops the massive stone down onto ERDOGAN'S head, completely busting it open.]</p><p>[The little girl looks down smiling at the mess, sticks out her tongue defiantly at the body, then skips away, while almost immediately like a pack of giggling hyenas, 12 or so children rush in, pickpocket everything of value from the corpse, including the cloths, then disappear back into the shadows from where they came, leaving the deserted stone littered alleyway quiet once again.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS LATER - INT. - BACK AT THE HOTEL -</p><p> </p><p>[Back at the hotel POPOV and ALEXIE are now finishing up their meeting, with POPOV laughing hysterically at something said by ALEXIE]</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(now eating and slurping down food again, he sits laughing at something ALEXIE has just said:)<br/>
Ha-ha, what a fool, good riddance to him, the traitor!</p><p>(drinks a chug of wine:)</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(still sitting in the same position as he previously was, he grabs at his pocket watch.)</p><p>Maximillian Robespierre once said: ‘Softness to traitors will destroy us all.’</p><p>(he looks at his watch, checking the time:)</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(pretentiously nodding his head agreeing like he knows who that is:)</p><p>Yes, yes, indeed.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>So. Your willingness to compromise on this is appreciated and of course you will be compensated very generously for that patience.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Yes, we can wait a while longer, I will after all still enjoy the benefits of the royal command.</p><p>[takes another big bite of cracker and caviar smiling at ALEXIE.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>And I can trust in your protégé?</p><p>POPOV</p><p>Of course, of course, his loyalty and devotion to me is unwavering. I trust him with my life.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>That’s wonderful,</p><p>(he gets up out of his chair:)</p><p>[POPOV quickly follows suit, wiping his mouth clean, brushing crumbs from his jacket, and getting up from his chair seeing the meeting is over now]</p><p>But nonetheless, bring him by next week so Ivan can vet him. I’d like him to determine if our trust can be given to your man. Loyally devout as he may or may not be.</p><p>(ALEXIE lightly punches IVANs thick shoulder, smiling at him:)</p><p>Ivan’s well versed in these matters. Professional from top to bottom is that right Ivan?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Affirmative sir.</p><p>(ALEXIE chuckles looking back up at POPOV grinning like an idiot:)</p><p>So, thank you Lieutenant, but as I mentioned before time is a commodity, we all mustn’t waste it, therefore I shall bid you a pleasant evening.</p><p>(POPOV slightly bows and goes to shake ALEXIES hand, but ALEXIE brushes past it:)</p><p>I don’t shake hands. I see it as an insignificant, overrated tradition started by a bunch of Greeks who had no respect for communicable diseases, but in lieu of that worthless antiquated gesture let me instead offer you …</p><p>[ALEXIE looking over and referring to POPOVs guard who still hasn’t moved an inch from his military stance throughout their entire meeting:)</p><p>… and your statue over there, all the accoutrements my establishment here has to offer for the rest of your evening.</p><p>POPOV</p><p>(ALEXIE and IVAN then walk away towards the exit with POPOV still smiling like an idiot:)</p><p>Yes, thank you sir, goodnight to you both!</p><p>[ALEXIE and IVAN exit. POPOV slumps back down in his chair, breathing a sigh of relief, about to start eating again when suddenly his guard sneezes very loudly]</p><p>(POPOV turns around slowly pointing at him, mouth wide open:)</p><p>It lives!</p><p>[POPOV chuckling goes back to eating like a pig at a trough.]</p><p>[The very disciplined guard who’s gone back to his pose has a subtle look of disgrace on his face from his quick lapse of attention. He sniffs once and as clandestine as he can wipes away the single tear rolling down his cheek.]</p><p> </p><p>- 1918 - 20 YEARS LATER - ALEXIES OFFICE - DOWNTOWN MOSCOW - MORNING -</p><p> </p><p>[In a newly constructed but quaint building near downtown Moscow, a 35-year-old ALEXIE sits at his desk making notes in a thick accounting ledger under the dim light from a small antique Tiffany lamp illuminating the pages of the large book.]</p><p>[An abacus, a small clock, a glass of water sitting on a coaster, and a ‘high tech’ custom telephone composes the rest of his desk’s layout. A newspaper sits in a holder fastened to the side of his desk, and a single 3 drawer, custom-made stainless steel, heavily secured file cabinet that looks like it could double as a bank vault sits along the wall beside him.]</p><p>[ALEXIE still a very basic person in fashion showing no trappings of opulence, diligently scribbles into his ledger, every now and then quickly flicking through the abacus’s resulting calculation into the ledger. He repeats this process over and over, quietly working with only the sound of a crackling fire burning in the fireplace behind his chair.]</p><p>[He stops working for a second and hits a small button built into the base of his fancy telephone.]</p><p>MISS TESCHMACHER (MT)</p><p>(In through his office door comes his administrative assistant MISS (EVELYN) TESCHMACHER holding a pad and pencil ready to write:)</p><p>Yes Mr. Lukov?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking at MT:)</p><p>Go down to the file room please, U.S. ledgers, Gotham section labelled: AL-USA-GCX;2120</p><p>MT</p><p>(jotting down number:)</p><p>Anything else?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking back down:)</p><p>No.</p><p>[MT goes to leave]</p><p>Wait!</p><p>[She swings back around]</p><p>(ALEXIE still looking down:)</p><p>Take tomorrow off my dear. Take off early today as well.</p><p>MT</p><p>(confused but smiling:)</p><p>Oh? Thank you sir, but for what reason if I may ask?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking at MT giving her his full respect and attention:)</p><p>Don’t be silly Miss Teschmacher. Thanks to your exemplary work ethic, the itinerary you’ve helped organize towards this evening’s coming events have made matters much more organized for me. That kind of loyal dedication from an employee should be rewarded with a day off here and there. I’ve also included a little bonus on your next pay to reflect my gratitude.</p><p>MT</p><p>(hand to her chest:)</p><p>Mr. Lukov, sir, you’re too kind. I mean, I’ve never had a boss so generous and …</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(interrupting her with a straight face:)</p><p>You know not to patronize me Miss Teschmacher. It’s below both of us.</p><p>(he goes back to his work:)</p><p>Just grab that folder as quickly as you can please. Thank you.</p><p>MT</p><p>(smiling:)</p><p>Right away sir! …Thank y …</p><p>[She stops mid-word, bites her bottom lip, then turns and exits the room.]</p><p>[ALEXIE leans back in his chair rubbing his strained eyes and stretching out his tired body. He grabs his newspaper, opens it up and starts reading to himself.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(talking as he reads:)</p><p>“Finnish independence from Russia” … Just the start.</p><p>[He flips a few pages, and as he’s about to toss it away, he notices an advertisement that catches his eye. He leans in and examines the ad which shows a “Natural Miracle Tonic” promising to cure all ailments and make a weak man strong.]</p><p>(he shakes his head at how gullible society can be:)</p><p>The things people believe.</p><p>[The first comic panel in the advertisement shows a very skeletal man trying unsuccessfully to lift a feather off the ground. The second panel shows him drinking the “Natural Miracle Tonic” and finally the 3rd shows him transformed into a Victorian strong man lifting an automobile over his head similar to the cover of *Action Comics #1.*]</p><p>[ALEXIE discards the newspaper into the fireplace behind him, making the room light up for a brief moment as he goes back to his ledger, when suddenly there’s a knock at his door.]</p><p>(responding to the door:)</p><p>What is it?</p><p>[In through the door enters a middle-aged IVAN:)</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Sorry sir.</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(still looking down at his ledger:)</p><p>What is it Ivan?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Sir, I don’t like it …</p><p>[ALEXIE looks up from his work at IVAN]</p><p>(IVAN closes the door for more privacy and starts pacing the room nervously:)</p><p>We have shit for intel on this tonight’s meeting, and what we do have is pretty goddamn thin. We’ve seen what these people are Alexie! Now we get some telegram that says: no bodyguards will be allowed in the meeting! No warning, no official letter, literally hours before the meeting for no reason? As chief of security I must insist …</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(interrupting IVAN:)</p><p>Christ Ivan, stand still and take a breath.</p><p>[IVAN does what he’s told and stands still.]</p><p>(ALEXIE looks back down at his ledger again still conversing with IVAN:)</p><p>We’re dealing with a faction the world has never seen before Ivan. This new threat will unfortunately require some improvisation, I grant you that, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.</p><p>(flipping the page in his ledger and continuing writing:)</p><p>Besides, this is just the beginning.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>What do you mean sir?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Nothing that concerns us right now Ivan, let's just focus on tonight and go from there. You and your team will follow the instructions, and stay outside the building, as directed in this newest telegram, correct?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Of course, of course, I just wanted to make sure you knew my feelings on this.</p><p>(Under his breath but purposely audible:)</p><p>Being the man hired to protect you and all.</p><p>[ALEXIE looks up from his work smiling at IVAN]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Ivan my friend, as always I appreciate your concern for my safety, rest assured you’ll still be driving me to and from the meeting and as always I’ll need you on your toes just in case we need to make a heated departure.</p><p>(going through his desk drawer:)</p><p>On another note, what did the emigration magistrate say?</p><p> </p><p>IVAN</p><p>He said he would be happy to help. Said something about needing his accountant to help him understand the stocks and bonds, but otherwise was more than happy with the amount.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(pulling out a small box from his desk drawer and handing it to IVAN:)</p><p>Give him these to give his wife.</p><p>[IVAN opens the box to see 15 small princess cut diamonds sparkling in a range of colours.]</p><p>A little gift from our Pretoria operations. Let’s make sure his wife stays happy as well. He and his contacts are going to be very valuable to me.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Very good. And tonight?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(his focus going back to his ledger again:)</p><p>Just me and you Ivan. Like the good old days.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>And weapons?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Left in the automobile.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>But sir at least take …</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking up and interrupting IVAN; getting irritated:)</p><p>The only weapon I’ll need is my intellect Ivan!</p><p>(looks back down at ledger again:)</p><p>I can do far more damage to these men with that than some pistol I barely know how to shoot.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Very well sir. I’ll leave you to it for now then.</p><p>[IVAN turns towards the door and goes to open it]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(before IVAN leaves:)</p><p>Ivan?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(turning around:)</p><p>Sir?</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking at him once again:)</p><p>Thank you for your patronage through the years. I’m lucky to have you at my side.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(quite taken back:)</p><p>Oh, well, thank you sir.</p><p>[Knock at the door]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>That will be Miss Teschmacher with my files, let her in on your way out if you please.</p><p>[IVAN exits with MT coming through the door holding a very heavy file folder box in her arms.]</p><p>MT</p><p>(reading out the label on top of the box as she stands struggling to hold it:)</p><p>File AL-USA-GCX; 2120 sir.</p><p>[ALEXIE gets up and unintentionally but slowly walks toward the thin MT holding the heavy box. He flicks through the pages while her legs begin to slightly tremble under its weight, until finally he pulls out a single thick file, walks back to his desk and sits back down.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking up at MT:)</p><p>Oh, that will be all, thank you dear.</p><p>[He then immediately focuses back on the file in front of him.]</p><p>[MT huffs to herself, rolls her eyes then turns around comically exiting the room by trying to open the self-closing door with her hand while still barely holding up the heavy box, using her foot to hold the door open while she squeezes through losing one of her high heel shoes in the process, which she pathetically then tries kicking through the small opening as she limps away.]</p><p>[ALEXIE sits looking over the file contents which show an encyclopedic, almost complete rundown on Gotham City's economic fiscal health, of both legal and criminal elements. He scans through a section labelled simply: "Society."]</p><p>[He sees profiles of citizens like Harold Fox: Business Management, Theadore Cobblepot: Wealthy tycoon, Steel refineries, failing hospitality business, and Kenneth Wayne: Founder of Wayne Industries, military defense contractor, *possible private R&amp;D departments and facilities?*]</p><p>[He flips through a few more pages and comes to a map highlighting his various business acquisitions/properties in and around Gotham, along with the various public and private transport routes in and out of the city. Using the information he makes a few entries into his ledger.]</p><p>[He turns to another section on the Gotham Stock Exchange, he goes to a page whos header reads: "AL-USA-GCX: index risk speculation templates under federal reserve system, 1920-1935" Finally he writes down some last notes into his ledger, then closes both file and ledger, standing and walking over to the small office window to stretch his legs.]</p><p>[With a somber look, he looks out at the city of Moscow contemplating the evening to come. He drinks from a glass of water and as he finishes it notices his hand tremble from nerves. He throws the empty glass into the fireplace, smashing it to pieces furious, then focuses back on steading his hand, which after what seems like an eternity, he does a second later. He walks over and slumps back into his chair, nervously staring at his two hands, concentrating on keeping them both still as he ponders all the possible worst case scenarios from tonight.]</p><p> </p><p>- FEW HOURS LATER - EXT - MOSCOW PREMIER HOTEL - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE with IVAN driving, pass through a checkpoint and proceed up a driveway towards the Moscow Premier Hotel; The most prestigious hotel in all of Moscow. The usually bustling public streets are bare after seeing the area has been placed into some kind of military quarantine zone usually reserved for high command behind enemy lines.] </p><p>[He analyzes the situation as they pull up to the entrance. He watches a few of the invited dignitaries, political figures and military men arrive in their own transports and corral slowly into the large hotel. The building itself is surrounded by soldiers that are wearing bright new uniforms of a style that he has never seen before. Military vehicles, including 50 calibre guns mounted on trucks and even 2 tank precursors parked blocking the road is the welcome mat layed out for the guests of this evening's meeting. IVAN pulls up to the front and parks the car.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IVAN</p><p>(looking around awestruck at the scene:)</p><p>Jesus. What do these guys want?</p><p>ALEXIE </p><p>(looking out at the hotel still:)</p><p>They want what all men crave Ivan.</p><p>(he opens the door and turns to a concerned IVAN:)</p><p>Power.</p><p>[ALEXIE gets up and out of the car with the door still open.]</p><p>(calmly looking back into the car smiling at IVAN:)</p><p>Relax. Keep the engine warm.</p><p>[IVAN rolls his eyes.]</p><p>[ALEXIE shuts the door and walks towards the hotel entrance.]</p><p>[Sweating and nervous IVAN sits quietly in the car watching ALEXIE walk towards the large entrance doors.  He takes stock of the huge military buildup around him again, taking a swig of his flask. He calms himself more by grabbing his small pistol tight in his hand, absurdly over confident if something happens, the small calibre handgun will be all he needs against the war party surrounding him. He smiles, sits back and finally relaxes.]</p><p> </p><p>- INT. - BALLROOM - MOSCOW PREMIER HOTEL -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE quickly passes through a coat check, and the security team which relieves guests of their overcoats, and/or weapons for the evening while inside the building.]</p><p>[As ALEXIE walks through the entrance into the lobby of  the upscale hotel, he notices that he is the most plainly dressed individual in the entire building, and that even the hotel staff appear more formal. Other than noticing it, he pays it no mind and continues walking towards the large ballroom ahead. Walking into the glamorously decorated room and seeing the host has yet to arrive, he darts towards an empty chair at a secluded table to wait it out alone, in no mood to make pleasantries with any of the high society people in the room, all of whom he despises.]</p><p>[As he sits down and gets comfortable, a beautiful woman with a German accent comes and sits in  the seat next to him.]</p><p>GERMAN WOMAN</p><p>Mr. Lukov. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>You are?</p><p>GERMAN WOMAN</p><p>Oh my apologies,</p><p>(offering her hand to ALEXIE to shake:)</p><p>Helga Braun. I'll be your personal assistant for the evening.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Not shaking her hand:)</p><p>Assistant for what exactly?</p><p>HELGA</p><p>Getting you whatever you need before the meeting begins, our hosts spared no expense.</p><p> </p><p>(she motions towards the large spread of food and open bar that most of the guests and their own personal "concierges" congregate around:)</p><p>There's caviar from the east, truffles from France, and even gooseberries shipped steadfast all the way from China.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Looking around the people in the room, barely acknowledging HELGA:)</p><p>I've already eaten.</p><p>HELGA</p><p>(trying to impress him further:)</p><p>Whisky from Canada, rum from the Caribbean, saki from Japan ...</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(interrupting , still turned away from her:)</p><p>I don't drink.</p><p>HELGA</p><p>(She smiles and continues on:)</p><p>Cocaine from South America, Opium from Nepal, hashish from Morocco?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(checking his watch agitated, turning towards her finally:)</p><p>and I don't indulge in narcotics.</p><p>HELGA</p><p>(smiling:)</p><p>You didn't let me finish ...</p><p>[HELGA slowly runs her hand up ALEXIES leg, which ALEXIE quickly pushes away.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Finally, I have no use for a whore.</p><p>(leaning towards a shocked HELGA, smiling:)</p><p>Now, what time does the actual meeting start?</p><p>HELGA</p><p>(no longer smiling, leaning away from ALEXIE:)</p><p>I'm not sure.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Leaning back in his chair and looking out onto the crown again:)</p><p>Then, Helga, you truly have nothing to offer, so if you please.</p><p>[He motions for HELGA to leave which she wastes no time in doing by getting up and quietly muttering German obscenities under her breath as she walks away from ALEXIE.]</p><p>[ALEXIE waves down a passing waiter.]</p><p>(to the waiter:)</p><p>Water with ice.</p><p>WAITER</p><p>(to ALEXIE:)</p><p>Right away sir.</p><p>[The waiter scurries away, as ALEXIE goes back to scanning the crowds faces, a few of which he recognizes as high ranking military men, along with businessmen, politicians and crime lords. He also notes 3 other men in the room separately sitting quietly to themselves, and also like ALEXIE are not indulging in the acutramonts offered to the guests.]</p><p>[ALEXIE checks his pocket watch again which reads: 8:15pm]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(to himself:)</p><p>I'll give them another 10 minutes.</p><p>[Later and more frustrated ALEXIE looks down again. His watch now reads: 8:50pm.]</p><p>(very irritated to himself again:)</p><p>Who's this late for such a get together?</p><p>[He looks around at the other guests who although now drunk and loosened up are themselves starting to look anxiously curious on the delay of the hosts.]</p><p>The hell with this ...</p><p>[Just as he gets up to leave , a young man wearing a general's uniform in the colour and style of the guards he saw posted outside appears at the top of the grand staircase that leads from the 2nd floor into the ballroom area. The young man is JOSEPH STALIN.]</p><p>[ALEXIE, understanding who this still widely unknown man is but more importantly what he and his faction are capable of, sits back down in his chair understanding that walking away now would surely be a death sentence.]</p><p>[The crowd starts quieting seeing the host has arrived.]<br/>
STALIN</p><p>(Addressing the now quiet crowd:)</p><p>Comrades, political instructors, men and women workers of our glorious mother land. On behalf of myself and my colleagues chairman Lenin, and foreign affairs minister Troksky who are unable to make it to this evening's events, I welcome you all.</p><p>[The crowd applauds.]</p><p>Now without further delay, if our selected guests would please join me in the conference room, we can get to matters of business then get you back to matters of pleasure.</p><p>[STALIN smiles as the small audience politely laughs. He comes down the staircase and quickly moves into the conference room adjoined to the ballroom. The crowd quickly follows. ALEXIE does so as well, just with less rush than the others.]</p><p> </p><p>- INT. - CONFERENCE ROOM -</p><p> </p><p>[The guests walk into another large room, this one even more luxurious than the other somehow. It too has a balcony that wraps around and looks down onto the first floor below. In the centre of the room is a long table with nothing on it besides a centerpiece. Around the table is exactly 22 seats including one at each end of the table that's more luxurious than all the other chairs.]</p><p>[STALIN followed by his 2 body guards, one Kosak, and one Red Guard sits at the head of the table, with his guards then posting themselves nearby at the bottom of the staircase.]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(he extends his arm out towards the table:)</p><p>Please comrades. Take your seats.</p><p>[All in attendance follow through and quickly rush to take the seats closest to STALIN. ALEXIE spares no time taking the other head seat, the one no one else thought of taking being most assumed it must be reserved for someone else of higher stature like STALIN, and also being furthest away from STALIN himself.]</p><p>(seeing ALEXIE take the chair:)</p><p>Ha-ha! What balls!</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling at STALIN getting comfortable:)</p><p>You did say take your chair so I think I chose appropriately. </p><p>(he smiles at the others in attendance now looking bitter they didn't think of taking the seat first:)</p><p>I also quickly noted there's 22 chairs and 22 people not including your 2 guards, therefore the chair was obviously available.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Yet it's such a luxurious chair for such a simply dressed man.</p><p>(he asks rhetorically to those around:)</p><p>The invitation did say formal didn't it?!</p><p>[All the men at the table laugh at the expense of ALEXIEs typical plainly dressed appearance compared to the lavish outfits, jewelry and medals worn by everyone else in attendance.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling at the joke, used to hearing it many times before:)</p><p>Well the workers of our great motherland would find my plain clothing quite elaborate and fine so what's good enough for them is good enough for me.</p><p>[Most everyone's smiles turn to phoney smiles of agreeance.]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(nodding head then moving on quickly back to his speech:)</p><p>Yes, yes, indeed and it is those same great patriots who have been oppressed by a cruel and obsolete monarchy before our great revolution crushed them! Now with the service from you gentlemen here tonight, we together will finally stamp out the final ember of that out of control fire we call capitalism!</p><p>[The crowd claps, ALEXIE does not.]</p><p>(he continues:)</p><p>Tonight I will command each of you to control our great nations more nefarious operations. While it's true crime will never cease, that does not mean we can't control it and let the state reap the profits. Therefore each of you here will control a single aspect of criminal activity, with no interference from authority or competition. Any threat domestic or abroad to your businesses will have our newly formed Red Army to deal with.</p><p>[Most of the attendees all look around nodding their heads and muttering quietly in agreement with one another]</p><p>[STALINs guards bring over 2 stacks of file folders, 21 in total, 1 folder much thicker than the other 20 and all closed shut with a small gold chain. The two guards walk around the table handing each folder out to their labelled recipients.]</p><p>With our new government's directives, faith in our party will be your gifts to me tonight. If there's cause for debate, you may repeal it.</p><p>(STALIN looks intently at the audience:)</p><p>Although it's not recommended.</p><p>[The guards finish handing out the folders, giving the final thickest one to STALIN then retaking their previous posts. Everyone at the table, including obviously ALEXIE realizes he is the only one without a folder in front of him. A couple of the still bitter men sit smirking like his lack of a folder is punishment for being so presumptuous in taking the fancy chair.]</p><p>(STALIN continues on:)</p><p>You will notice each folder is closed shut. This will remain so until that faith in our party is proven to me, here, tonight.</p><p>(looking at ALEXIE:)</p><p>As for our friend Mr. Lukov ...</p><p>[Everyone turns looking at ALEXIE, some still smirking waiting for "the hammer to fall."]</p><p>[STALIN gives the thick folder to his guard who walks it over and places it on the table in front of ALEXIE. The men smirking before now look down at their own thin folders concerned. ALEXIE immediately notices his folder, unlike all the others, isn't closed shut with a chain, so naturally he immediately opens it, only some at the table noticing this.]</p><p>We will place you as  shadow-director of our new secret police, the Cheka. Among other services to the party.</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down reading the first page out loud:)</p><p>The "All Russian Extraordinary Commission For Combating Counter-Revolution, Profiteering and Corruption"</p><p>(looking up:)</p><p>Quite the mouthful.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>As it should be for such an important role.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down again scrolling through a few more pages:)</p><p>I have made my living from profiteering commander, </p><p>(legitimately correcting himself:)</p><p>Pardon me, Mr. Secretary,</p><p>(continues:)</p><p>and those profits have in turned created profits for almost everyone at this table.</p><p>(looks directly at STALIN:)</p><p>Your very own administration has reaped many benefits from my various companies financial windfalls.</p><p>[Everyone turns to see STALINs reaction to ALEXIEs albeit polite, and rational but shockingly bold comment.]</p><p>[STALIN smiles at ALEXIE:]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>That is precisely why our great leadership has chosen you above all for this great position of power. With your immense knowledge of the capitalist system, no one else is better equipped in understanding how to destroy it.</p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(with a look of concern:)</p><p>And what of my businesses?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(addressing the entire crowd again:)</p><p>Which brings me to the next part ...</p><p>[STALIN gets out of his chair, and with his hands clasped behind his back, he starts slowly walking around the table.]</p><p>Comrades, our revolution is complete and now is the time we must consolidate our assets to maintain our motherlands strength! For the battle has been won but the war continues ...</p><p>[ALEXIE almost rolls his eyes as STALIN continues talking and walking.]</p><p>To prepare for this war, we must all make sacrifices. That sacrifice will be the complete nationalism of all your businesses and properties ...</p><p>(looking at ALEXIE:)</p><p>... legitimate or not ...</p><p>(looking around at everyone again, finishing his sentence:)</p><p>... to the party's treasury.</p><p>[All the men seated now look around at one another again, each gauging one anothers response sitting quietly.]</p><p>(Smiling STALIN continues:)</p><p>Now rest assured comrades, such dedication towards your country will be repaid a thousand fold with each person here being granted a great position of power in our glorious communist regime.</p><p>[One "brown noser" at the table, MAN1, is the first to speak up:]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MAN 1</p><p>(American accent, slapping his hand down on the table addressing the audience:)</p><p>I need no more convincing! I have nothing but complete faith in comrade Stalin and Russia's bright future in the coming decades! My textile factory is yours my dear leader! To comrade Stalin! Hurrah!</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(stopping and pointing at the man:)</p><p>And with that patronage you will be rewarded as promised my brother!</p><p>(he continues to walk around the table still talking to MAN1:)</p><p>You may open your folder comrade.</p><p>[MAN1 opens his folder, quickly skimming the first page as the others at the table watch his reaction.]</p><p>MAN 1</p><p>(looking down at the folder, his wide mouthed big smile now slowly turned to a small poliet smirk desperate to hide his true emotion:)</p><p>The head of ammunition procurement in Petrograd?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(pausing once again from his slow walk around the long chippendale conference room table smiling and clapping his hands for MAN1:)</p><p>Congratulations! A fine position, worthy for a man such as yourself.</p><p>[STALIN starts walking again.]</p><p>MAN 1</p><p>(smiling but seemingly confused:)</p><p>Y-Yes sir, thank you sir, but it's just, I work in clothing and small loans and I have no knowledge in the business of munitions, I actually don't even own a gun sir. I have security services for that.</p><p> </p><p>STALIN</p><p>What a conveniently fortuitous stroke of luck for you then because during the long period of peace time our glorious party will undoubtedly bring to the world in the coming decades, you'll have a lot of time to familiarize yourself with this great duty we in the party have entrusted to you.</p><p>[STALIN coming full circle around the table now, sits back down in his chair as MAN1 still looks down nervously skimming through the documents that detail exactly how and where he will live for at least the next 25 years.]</p><p>Do you agree, comrade? </p><p>(STALIN looks around at the others while still speaking to MAN1:)</p><p>I do hope your allegiance to your adopted country is more of an incentive than the very generous compensation.</p><p>[MAN1 looks up from his file folder, glancing quickly at everyone then STALIN, pushing through the best smile he can manage knowing refusal or even complaints will most likely warrant a death sentence.]</p><p>MAN 1</p><p>Yes. Of course, of course. Anything for my country, sir.</p><p>[MAN1 closes the file folder, and continues smiling, of course wanting to read more right this very second, but would rather act out this small show of faith and trust towards STALIN.]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Wonderful and congratulations again!</p><p>(looking confidently at the rest of the men around the table:)</p><p>I assume the rest of you will comply with these directives?</p><p>[Most around the table give a look of both concern and acceptance. Few even cheer STALINs words.]</p><p>MAN 2</p><p>(British accent, stands up out of his chair addressing the crowd as well:)</p><p>Praise to the party!</p><p> </p><p>MAN 3</p><p>(German accent, slaps his hand on the table:)</p><p>Heil secretary Stalin!</p><p>MAN 4</p><p>(French accent, bangs down on the table a few times in agreeance:)</p><p>Everything that is mine is yours secretary Stalin!</p><p>[Now the entire group except ALEXIE and MAN5 bang on the table in agreement with the accords. MAN1 and ALEXIE are still the only ones that know their roles, yet either because they're hardliner Stalinists devoted 100% to him, or they're scared to death refusing or even questioning STALIN, the rest of the men at the table dutfitley follow through accepting the otherwise absurd proposal.]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>What a show of love! The exploiters of our plundered motherland need fear the alliances we have created here this evening!</p><p>[The men all clap this time. All expect ALEXIE and MAN5 once again. As the clapping subsides, MAN5, a big brutish Russian, finally speaks up.]</p><p>MAN 5</p><p>(visibly unsatisfied:)</p><p>Who will control our companies then? Businesses that we poured our lives and soul into? I mean MY operations can't just be run by anyone. I've made contacts that will ONLY deal with me.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down at his folder, then interjects:)</p><p>Apparently I'll be doing that.</p><p>MAN 5 </p><p>(looking over at him smirking:)</p><p>You'll what?</p><p> </p><p>STALIN</p><p>(Addressing both MAN5 and ALEXIE, who is still looking down at his file:)</p><p>Along with taking on the responsibility as shadow-director of the Cheka, Mr. Lukov will also be in charge of all commerce, including yours MAN 5.</p><p>MAN 5</p><p>(Quite shocked by this revelation:)</p><p>But sir, I mean, it's so much responsibility for JUST ONE MAN. </p><p>(he motions towards ALEXIE who in turn is paying him no mind and is still concentrating on reading through his thick folder)</p><p>STALIN </p><p>(firing back:)</p><p>But? But what? Mr. Lukovs businesses are worth 100x what yours are therefore I will defer to his judgment on the amount of workload he can stress.</p><p>(looking at ALEXIE:)</p><p>Mr. Lukov?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking up:)</p><p>I can handle it.</p><p>MAN 5</p><p>(very agitated, getting up out of his chair:)</p><p>But secretary Stalin, I ...</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(Also stands out of his chair, interrupting as his temper has now gone from a 1 to a 10 in a nanosecond:)</p><p>BUT?! BUT?! </p><p>(slams his hand down on the table:)</p><p>How dare you?!</p><p>[The man, still upset, quickly sits back down in his chair.]</p><p>If I say do something, you will do it! Blindly, with no questions!</p><p>MAN 5</p><p>(pointing to ALEXIE:)</p><p>But sir, the man is a capitalist in its purest form! The enemy of our ideals! He's played golf with the Yankees president for god sake!</p><p>[ALEXIE once again pays the man "insulting" him no attention, still just reading.]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(still standing at his chair, with a barely noticeable glance to his Kosak guard to the side of him:)</p><p>But again?</p><p>(looking back to MAN5 while referring to ALEXIE:) </p><p>What better candidate than one who can dismantle the capitalist swine from within? A man with infrastructure and resources already behind enemy lines. A first hand ability to sabotage the west's industrial power from inside it's own walls. </p><p>[With most eyes still trained on STALIN standing up talking, STALINs Kosak guard nosilontaly starts inching away from his post and closer to MAN5. A small movement unnoticed by all in attendance.]</p><p>Who else would I choose? You?</p><p>[The kosak inches closer, all still completely unaware.]</p><p>A cheap pimp?! A degenerate that sells our daughters and mothers of Russia into sexual slavery ...</p><p>[The kosak moves closer, everyone still unaware, except ALEXIE who now sees the impending doom, but nonetheless looks back down and continues reading his file.]</p><p>And even then you barely make a profit ...</p><p>MAN 5</p><p>(MAN5 shaken, but shaking his head and smirking as if STALIN has it all wrong and he is about to explain the mixup:)</p><p>Sir, if I may ...</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(interrupting:)</p><p>No. No you will not do at all ...</p><p>[STALIN sits back down in his chair. The kosak has now moved within only a few feet behind MAN5, most at the table now surprisingly becoming aware of his presence, except for MAN5 himself.]</p><p>Our party deserves better.</p><p>[The kosak strikes in a flash from behind wrapping piano wire around MAN5s neck, then just as MAN5 starts to thrash about, the Kosak grips the choking MAN5s chin and with one fluid motion followed by a loud pop easily snaps MAN5s neck, dropping him to the floor twitching with everyone at the table watching in disbelief.]</p><p>(STALIN laughs out loud to the men with glee:)</p><p>Ha-ha-ha! Snap! The sound of treachery being extinguished yes?</p><p>[The men around the table except ALEXIE, start immediatly knodding their heads in agreement with STALIN, most of whom are completly shocked by the murder that just occured, but are too scarred to show even a contrite facial expression that would hint at their true feelings, therefore they all smile through gritted teeth.]</p><p>[MAN 7 stands at his chair:]</p><p>MAN 7</p><p>To our great leader, and his iron fist of justice!</p><p>[One after another, but very quickly everyone, including a reluctant ALEXIE gets up out of their chairs giving STALIN a standing ovation]</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(Smiling while lighting a pipe, pulled from his pocket:)</p><p>Oh please sit, sit gentlemen.</p><p>(He takes a draw from his pipe as everyone sits again:)</p><p>Now with that settled, I encourage you all to now look into your folders and see the illustrious future that awaits you in this new world order.</p><p>[STALIN cues his guard, which then goes to a door and opens it, with no one knowing what to expect  after the drama just witnessed,  outcomes 2 black waiters carrying shots of vodka on trays that they doll out to everyone at the now relieved table.]</p><p>So let us drink comrades!</p><p>(holding his shot in the air:)</p><p>To the thousand year reign of the Russian communist party!</p><p>[Everyone follows suit and cheers in response, ALEXIE does too although he doesn't drink the vodka.]</p><p>Now please my friends, enjoy the rest of the evening! Feel free to move back into the ballroom</p><p>(he looks among the men:)</p><p>Drink, smoke, eat, and speaking of the mothers and daughters of Russia ... FUCK!</p><p>[STALIN cues his guard, who in turn opens the closed ballroom doors and outpours scantily dressed almost naked women each holding 2 bottles of champagne, that rush towards the eagerly awaiting men  now all smiling ear to ear. For now at least completely forgetting that they have all just  finished voluntarily surrendering their businesses, properties and very lives to STALIN.]</p><p>[Aside from Alexie, the men at the table get up out of their chairs and all cheers one another with their drinks as their *dates* giddly run up to each man,hauling them back into the ballroom, where an orchestra has now started playing classical Russian music. Some having to walk over the corpse of MAN5 lying on the floor. One man is morbid enough to place an unlit cigarette in MAN5s mouth as he passes by clutching onto his date.]</p><p>MAN8</p><p>(lighting the smoke in MAN5s corpse mouth:)</p><p>Have a smoke comrade! Ha-ha-ha!</p><p>[The other men and their dates laugh at MAN8s “joke” as they all now move out of the conference room and back into the ballroom. STALIN casually walks over to ALEXIE, still reading his folder as the men and women around him have mostly cleared the room now.]<br/>
STALIN</p><p>(sitting down next to ALEXIE as he guard finally moves away MAN5s dead body:)</p><p>So Mr. Lukov, are you impressed with the level of trust I have in you? You should be. It’s something I rarely hand out.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Yes. Thank you Mr. Secretary.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Perhaps chairman soon.</p><p>[STALIN cues his guard to close the doors to their now private meeting.]</p><p>(to ALEXIE:)</p><p>I prefer some privacy for this next conversation. What is your drink Alexie? With your knowledge of western society I’d guess an American bourbon. Or perhaps some of that famous West Virginian moonshine.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Water if you don’t mind.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(smilighing, laughing:)</p><p>Ha-ha! Intelligent, sober, seemingly unnerved by anything, including death! Seems our choice in you was well placed.</p><p>ALEXIE </p><p>Truthfully my only real Inebriation is making money, and having a rational fear of death is one of the most intelligent ways a man can live his life.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Yes. Those profits of yours. Our chairman has been very impressed with your finesse in business. In particular your international operations in the Americas.</p><p>[STALIN takes a sip of the now arriving drinks, then continues:]</p><p>Those contacts of yours will bear many fruits in our fight with the British and Americans.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(changing the subject:)</p><p>How is chairman Lenin?</p><p>[STALIN sits back in his chair relaxing a bit, taking another pull off his pipe:]</p><p>Still taking a soft approach I’m afraid. He secretly tells others he worries that I have too much power and influence for my own good.</p><p>(he scoffs:)</p><p>The tired old fool. He thinks the world is on the cusp of proletarian revolution every 2 minutes, that “the power lies in streets,” and not within the hands of the party controlled by intelligent and ruthless men like ourselves.</p><p>[ALEXIE listens with no expression on his face as STALIN takes another pull from his pipe:]</p><p>Admittedly compromisation has never been my strong suit thus my patience grows thin with our supposed leaders capabilities, but it seems natures patience has grown thin as well.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>His health.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Yes.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>How long?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Who’s to know such things? Our people say maybe 6-10 months. Maybe more. Hopefully less.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smirking, playing into STALIN'S ego:)</p><p>Less?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(picking up on the unspoken hint smiling back:)</p><p>No, no. If I wanted that I would have done it years ago myself.</p><p>(takes another sip from his drink:)</p><p> No, our dear chairman's time will come. It’s another dynasties King that we need your help with. </p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(serious:)</p><p>The Romanovs.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Yes. Is there a problem?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Seems redundant. They’re removed from any kind of authority. They have no standing in any governmental body. They’re gentrified civilians in hiding now. Our imperials will fade into history just like all the others will in the 20th century.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(dismissive tone, stamping down his fist on the table:)</p><p>It is not enough! They must be exterminated! If I could I would have all their traitorous heads mounted on spikes in front of St. Basil's Cathedral!</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>The Romanovs did abdicate the throne Mr. Secretary. Killing a man that has willingly surrendered is never a good tactic.</p><p> </p><p>STALIN </p><p>(scoffs at the idea:)</p><p>It was our great revolution that prompted Nicholas to abdicate, not his own will,</p><p>(menacingly:)</p><p>and killing *only* the man will not suffice Mr. Lukov. The dynasty must fall with its king.</p><p>[ALEXIE realizing STALIN wants the entire family dead and is telling ALEXIE to see it through takes the first real drink of his water, trying to mask his lip quivering with anger at being “stuck between a rock and a hard place” like he’s never been before.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>What do you require of me?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>A murder/suicide. Everyone massacred by Nicholas the II himself, very brutal, maybe signs of torture. Then like the coward he is, takes his own life with a bullet.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(perplexed:)</p><p>Why not just have them all killed? The family's “security” is more than willing to ...</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(interrupting loudly:)</p><p>No, too easy! We will write the history book on the Tsar! Not some group of mercenaries! I want Russia to remember Nicholas as a coward! A monster!  A child butchering murderer who slaughtered his own family! Not some saint who died savagely along with his family. He will not become a martyr!</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>What do you suggest Mr. Secretary?</p><p> </p><p>STALIN</p><p>(tapping out the ash from his pipe on the fine table:)</p><p>That, I leave to your own strategy Mr. Lukov. You are one of our country's unofficial chess masters, so I have all the faith in your plan. Just as long as my protocols are met …</p><p>(very serious tone:)</p><p>Failure to complete these strict directives will of course be rectified with the appropriate punishment you understand?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(he pauses for only a slight moment:)</p><p>What’s your timeline?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>Before the year is out. Preferably in the fall.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down at his large folder, silent for a second, then looking up at STALIN who is momentarily glancing away while putting his pipe in his pocket:)</p><p>Once I’ve completed these directives, I assume henceforth all my ventures will go unimpeded by our nation's new incoming soviet government?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(Looking ALEXIE dead in the eyes plainly:)</p><p>No. </p><p>[The two men glare at one another for only half a second, an eternity for the tense moment.]</p><p>As with all of us sacrifices will have to be made in contribution to our great revolution ...</p><p>[STALIN leans in towards ALEXIE and quietly growls at him:)</p><p>No matter how powerful you think you are Mr. ‘plain clothes’ Lukov, understand it’s the party that matters, not the individual. </p><p>(leaning back, smiling at ALEXIE now:)</p><p>Correct?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking down at the documents reluctantly answering:)</p><p>Yes.</p><p>(looking back into the eyes of a smiling STALIN:)</p><p>For the party.</p><p> </p><p>- 2 MONTHS LATER - EXT. - IPATIEV HOUSE, YEKATERINBURG, RUSSIA - NIGHT - </p><p> </p><p>[IVAN stands next to a vehicle in the driveway of a large house. In the far distance are the sounds of a battle occuring, but IVAN looks completely calm.] </p><p>[Suddenly he turns his head to the muffled sound of gunshots coming from within the large house across the street. This lasts a good 15 minutes as dozens of shots are heard, along with screaming, with momentary pauses in between, then resuming once more until finally all the the sounds ceases]</p><p>[IVAN continues smoking his cigar, only hearing the far away battle sounds once again. Nothing but quiet coming from the large house now.]</p><p>[As IVAN finishes up his cigar, he tosses it on the ground as he sees a man emerge from within the large house and move quickly towards him. IVAN walks slowly to greet the man.]</p><p>[MAN9 with speaks of blood on his face and clothes, who looks quite agitated jogs up to IVAN who stands up to greet him]</p><p>MAN 9</p><p>It’s done.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>The entire family?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MAN9</p><p>(nervous looking around:)</p><p>Yes, yes! It’s a fucking mess. The White guards will see it for what it was.</p><p>(still looking around nervously, trying to rush the conversation with IVAN as blasts continue to be heard by both men in the distance:)</p><p>Those same White guards are closing in by the way!</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(looking towards the sound of fighting still far a ways away:)</p><p>Yes. I can hear. You're the ones who took your sweet time.</p><p> </p><p>MAN9</p><p>(Mad, nervously rushing the conversation:)</p><p>Listen! It wasn't as easy as we thought, they had diamonds stitched into their dresses for god sakes. It was almost as if they were bulletproof. Like a family of super-men.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(calm, but eager to leave the scene as well, looking back at MAN9:)</p><p>New plan for disposal.</p><p>MAN9</p><p>(mad and taken back, confused:)</p><p>Wait! What?! Now? We can’t just …</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(interrupting:)</p><p>It’s nothing. We have a spot nearby.</p><p>(gives MAN9 a small slip of paper showing coordinates to the new disposal site:)</p><p>Less than an hour away. Your team will have plenty of time.</p><p>[IVAN opens his vehicle door and prepares to leave.]</p><p>MAN9</p><p>(frustrated pointing to the distant sounds of firing:)</p><p>The white guards are no more than …</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(getting in the driver's seat,, interrupting MAN9 with a warning:)</p><p>These are directive straight from Mr. Lukov, and *his* superiors.</p><p>(IVAN starts the automobile, and looks sternly into MAN9s eyes:)</p><p>You do understand right?</p><p>MAN9</p><p>(still nervous and frustrated but accepting:)</p><p>Yes, yes, I understand.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Good. Leave some of the jewels, </p><p>(hands MAN9 a small bag:)</p><p>Give this to your men to do as they please.</p><p>[MAN9 quickly looks inside the bag, seeing hundreds of British pounds in wrapped stacks of bills.]</p><p>Double that after we receive confirmation of disposal.</p><p>[MAN9 now looks content:]</p><p>Enjoy the rest of your evening MAN9.</p><p>[The meeting ends as IVAN drives away into the night, with MAN9 rushing back towards the house:]</p><p> </p><p>- THE FOLLOWING DAY - EXT. - SMALL AIRFIELD - PETROGRAD, RUSSIA - DAY-</p><p> </p><p>[A brand new highly customized and modified Sopwith Dragon biplane lands on a small runway and taxis to an awaiting automobile. IVAN gets out of the passenger seat of the plane and gets into the awaiting automobile which then drives off.]</p><p> </p><p>- MINUTES LATER - EXT. - LUKOV STEEL REFINERY - PETROGRAD - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[IVAN pulls up to the front entrance of a large steel refineries office building. IVAN gets out of his vehicle walking past the sign which reads: Lukov Steel, and in through the front doors.]</p><p> </p><p>- INT. - LUKOV STEEL FOREMAN'S OFFICE -</p><p> </p><p>[IVAN comes into a small office that looks down onto the refineries main work floor. ALEXIE stands alone looking down through a window at the bustling workers below.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Where is the foreman?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>I gave him an extra long lunch break.</p><p>(ALEXIE turns and inquires to IVAN:)</p><p>Well?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>It’s done. Everything done to plan.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>And the remains?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Disposed of in the detail you specified.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Good. Did the ‘cleaners’ give you any trouble?<br/>
IVAN</p><p>No. They were happy with the payment.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(looking back down at the workers:)</p><p>Well done Ivan. Now the country will see Stalin and his bolshevik goons for what they really are. No doubt our people will now rise up against such barbarity.</p><p>(he smiles:)</p><p>Finally we'll have a chance to do what lesser men have been incapable or unwilling to do ...</p><p>(he turns confidently to IVAN:)</p><p>End the communists once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>- 3 YEARS LATER, 1921 - INT. - LUKOV STEEL FORMAN’S OFFICE, PETROGRAD, RUSSIA - NIGHT - </p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE and IVAN are standing in almost the same spots as in the previous scene, but ALEXIE in particular has aged substantially more in the time. The stress of the previous 3 years has caused ALEXIE to grow more wrinkles than a man 30 years older, and has even helped produce a large bald spot on ALEXIES head. IVAN on the other hand looks to be in fantastic health, and has the clothes of a very wealthy man.]</p><p>[The once bustling factory floor below them is now a derelict and abandoned work space, with IVAN and ALEXIE being the only ones on the entire property. In the now cleared out office there remains only a small desk with a small box on top.] </p><p>IVAN</p><p>We’re all done here Mr. Lukov. We should get going.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(ALEXIE looking down onto the factory floor:)</p><p>These people Ivan.</p><p> </p><p>IVAN</p><p>(confused:)</p><p>Sir?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>These peasants. These Russians that have the temerity to call themselves patriots. Naive and weak all of them. Giving your country away to the bolsheviks. Pathetic.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>Many had no other option but to give in sir. I mean, the tactics this Red Army have used. It’s a losing battle.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smirking to himself, quoting the poet Yeats:)</p><p>“Any fool can fight a winning battle, but it needs character to fight a losing one, and that should inspire us ...”</p><p>(looking at IVAN:)</p><p>I see no inspiration from these people.</p><p>(looking back down onto the factory floor pettily remarking:)</p><p>Russia: The dominion of cowardice.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(insulted but not showing it:)</p><p>Sir. We’re Russian.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(Quietly:)</p><p>Not anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>IVAN</p><p>Sir?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>By this time next week I’ll be on a boat from India heading to my new home.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(taken back:)</p><p>What? When was this decision made?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>Look around Ivan. </p><p>(motioning to the empty factory.]</p><p>It wasn’t made in haste, but there are decisions I needed to keep close to the chest for the safety of those around me, most importantly you.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(puzzled:)</p><p>Head of your security since we were boys on the street, you’ve dined with me and my family in my home, my children lovingly call you Uncle Lexie, and THIS is the first I’m hearing of this?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>It’s the hand we were dealt Ivan.</p><p>[IVAN is now visually upset, completely taken back, almost speechless for a moment.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(mad:)</p><p>So that’s it? Just call everyone a coward then run away yourself?</p><p>[IVAN feeling betrayed stomps off into the corner of the office then paces back and forth a few times sad, mad, and worried.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>I’m not sanctimonious enough to believe I'm incapable of hypocrisy.</p><p>(Now turns to IVAN with a sincere look to his face:)</p><p>But that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you Ivan.</p><p>[ALEXIE walks over to the desk and picks up the small box, walking to it over and handing it to IVAN.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(scoffs:)</p><p>What’s this? My retirement package?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling:)</p><p>More like your insurance policy.</p><p>[IVAN looks inside seeing a few stacks of both British and American money, a couple small jewellery bags, passport documents, along with many other financial papers.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(calmer now, but suspiciously curious:)</p><p>What the fuck is this Alexie?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(smiling at IVAN putting one hand on his shoulder:</p><p>That my dear friend is a fresh start for you and your family. A new beginning, away from all this shit! A place where you can take your kids fishing in the afternoons, and your wife to the picture show in the evening without having to look over your back ...</p><p>(ALEXIE put both hands on IVANS shoulder looking him right in the eyes:)</p><p>Or have to cover mine.</p><p>[ALEXIE takes his hands off IVANS shoulders, crossing them in front of his chest again still smiling at IVAN.]</p><p>Inside that box is not just enough money to retire comfortably Ivan. Look in the yellow envelope. </p><p>[IVAN walks over and puts the box on the office table, pulls out a regular size yellow envelope and opens up the letter inside.]</p><p>That is your insurance Ivan. Remember our emigration magistrate friend from a few years ago? The one whose wife has the penchant for collecting coloured diamonds?</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(remembering:)</p><p>Yes?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>He’s my last loyal contact within the party. The man I’ve paid a small fortune for this final favour, therefore, tomorrow afternoon you'll drive to his office and meet with him. Give him that paper, then in that meeting you’ll tell him which country you and your family want to begin this new chapter of your lives in. No one else.</p><p>[IVAN perks up a little.]</p><p>He in return will provide you with all the legal documents required to do so, no questions asked, all signed and stamped before the engine in your new car goes cold.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(puzzled:)</p><p>What new car?</p><p>[ALEXIE motions IVAN to the office window looking outside, where he looks down and sees a brand new USA made Model T automobile suddenly parked on the previously empty dark street below.]</p><p>(looking down at the auto:)</p><p>What’s that for?</p><p>[ALEXIE walks up beside IVAN also looking down at the new vehicle.]<br/>
ALEXIE</p><p>That, including everything else is the least I can do for the most loyal bodyguard, friend, and brother a man like me could have ever hoped for. The keys in that box will take you and that vehicle to your family where you can finally rest Ivan. Away from this dirty business. No more killing, no more war. Somewhere finally safe.</p><p>(turns to look at IVAN:) </p><p> Away, before his real purge happens.</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(Neglecting ALEXIS menacing prediction about STALIN's future, he turns to meet ALEXIS gaze, somber:)</p><p>Alexie. How can we just abandon our motherland. What kind of men have we become?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(plainly:)</p><p>The kind that stays alive.</p><p>[IVAN stands quietly looking down at the car again and realizes the bright future he can have by simply taking ALEXIS offer and driving away in it.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>What about you Alexie?</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>You know, I think retirement’s in order for me as well Ivan. </p><p>(he smiles looking out the window towards the horizon, daydreaming for a second:)</p><p>Maybe a nice beach in the southern hemisphere somewhere. Get away from all this damn snow. Who knows, maybe find a wife and settle down.</p><p>(He quickly looks back at IVAN, pulling himself out of his fantasy of a different life.)</p><p>But don’t worry about me Ivan. Just your family.</p><p>(ALEXIE moves to the side, hinting for IVAN to leave:)<br/>
Go to them now.</p><p>(he smiles at IVAN:)</p><p>Tell the kids Uncle Lexxie loves them.</p><p>IVAN, understanding the situation, walks to the desk and picks up the box with it’s valuable contents and holds them looking at ALEXIE.]</p><p>IVAN</p><p>(sad, almost welling up:)</p><p>I’m not sure what to say other than thank you Alexi. I wish things had turned out better for us. I’m sorry it all came to this.</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>[passionately grabs IVANS shoulders looking him directly in the eyes again:)</p><p>Ivan you have nothing to be sorry for. This was me taking for granted the capabilities of the communists. They’re my failures no one else's, least of which yours.</p><p>[ALEXIE suddenly hugs a perplexed IVAN never seeing this type of emotional response from ALEXIE. Ever.]</p><p>(as he’s hugging IVAN tightly:)</p><p>My trust and love for you is and always will be unwavered comrade.</p><p>[ALEXIE lets go quickly almost embarrassed at showing emotion as he wipes one eye]</p><p>Now please, go Ivan, and please be safe.</p><p>[ Holding his gifts IVAN slowly walks to the door, and opens it looking back at ALEXIE still upset but nonetheless smiling back at him.]</p><p>Goodbye Alexie. God be with you.</p><p>[IVAN leaves closing the door behind him.]</p><p>[ALEXIE looks out the office window watching as IVAN exits the building and walks to the drivers side door of his new car below. IVAN goes to open the car door then stops. He looks back up at ALEXIE in the window looking down at him. IVAN gives a final wave and a smile then turns back around getting into the vehicle.]</p><p>[IVAN turns the key and immediately the automobile ignites into a large explosion, rumbling, almost breaking the glass window ALEXIE stands in front of watching through. Pieces of metal, fabric along with the tiny remnants of IVAN lie scattered around the car bomb scene. ALEXIE smiles and walks away from the window.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS LATER - INT. - ALEXIES AUTOMOBILE - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE sits in the backseat of his chauffeured Rolls Royce limousine now driving away from the refinery that can still be seen through the window behind ALEXIES head. He looks down and checks the time on his pocket watch.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS BEFORE - EXT. - BACK AT THE CAR BOMB SCENE -</p><p> </p><p>[Back at the front of the refinery entrance, dozens of peasants from neighboring households are now curiously gathering around the car bomb scene which has awoken many in the surrounding area. As they all look around at the carnage, picking up whatever valuables there are left, they can’t see that the entire refinery grounds are rigged with explosives as well.]</p><p> </p><p>- HAPPENING SIMULTANEOUSLY - EXT. - ALL OVER RUSSIA -</p><p> </p><p>[Not just the refinery but all over Russia we quickly see that dozens of ALEXIES other businesses and factories both big and small, are also rigged to explode.]</p><p> </p><p>- EXT. - BACK AT THE CAR BOMB SCENE -</p><p> </p><p>[Back at the refinery more locals have now crowded the scene, trying to make sense of what happened. Some, mostly young street children, curiously have moved towards and into the empty refinery itself.]</p><p>[A skinny old man looking around notices a shiny 24k gold coin on the ground, a piece of IVANs “retirement package” that survived the blast. He quickly snatches it up before anyone else can see this monumental find.]</p><p>OLD MAN 2</p><p>(smiling with glee ear to ear, almost drooling, his eyes stare looking down at the mint condition coin worth more money than the old man has ever had at one time.)</p><p>What luck!!<br/>
- SECONDS BEFORE - INT. - ALEXIS AUTOMOBILE -</p><p> </p><p>[Back in the limousine ALEXIE watches at the second hand on his pocket watch ticks to 12.]</p><p> </p><p>- SAME TIME - EXT. - CAR BOMB SCENE -</p><p> </p><p>[OLD MAN 2 still admiring his coin is suddenly vaporized along with most other peasants around as the large refinery building blows up in a massive explosion destroying the entire grounds, along with causing massive destruction to the surrounding neighborhoods, resulting in a huge loss of civilian life.]</p><p> </p><p>- HAPPENING SIMULTANEOUSLY - EXT. - ALL OVER RUSSIA -</p><p> </p><p>[With the same perfectly synced timing, all the other buildings around Russian also explode in spectacular fashions, leaving a wake of destruction and chaos around each separate location. Hundreds of innocent people all across Russia are killed in seconds.]</p><p> </p><p>- SAME TIME - INT. - ALEXIES AUTOMOBILE - </p><p> </p><p>[With the massive fireball erupting in the rear window behind his head, ALEXIE puts away his pocket watch, leans back in his seat and looks out the side window.]</p><p>ALEXIE</p><p>(to himself quietly:)</p><p>Do svidaniya Rossiya.</p><p> </p><p>- DAYS LATER - INT. - THE KREMLIN, RUSSIA - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[In a lavish room inside the Kremlin we see a weathered, gauntly looking VLADIMIR LENIN mid-meeting with 3 high ranking communist party members and STALIN who is pacing the room while the rest of the men sit.]</p><p>LENIN</p><p>… and so he’s gone.</p><p>(he thinks to himself for a second, accepting the truth:)<br/>
Good. Apostates have no place within our motherland.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(stopping in his tracks:)</p><p>We must end him! Immediately! Wipe the name Lukov from the history books!</p><p>LENIN</p><p>(calmly dismissing him:)</p><p>No one knows where he is Koba. Evidently it seems Alexie prepared himself for this day.</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(insisting:)</p><p>The Cheka! In time they will find him …</p><p>LENIN</p><p>(interrupting and scoffing:)</p><p>Ha! The same Cheka Lukov himself oversaw for the past 3 years?!</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(more insistent:)</p><p>Yes, but …</p><p>LENIN</p><p>(interrupting STALIN again:)</p><p>Enough! The rat’s gone. We have more pressing matters to …</p><p>STALIN </p><p>(mad and boldly interrupting LENIN:)</p><p>How can we?! … </p><p> </p><p>LENIN</p><p>(loudly, but remaining seated for health reasons:)</p><p>I said enough!!</p><p>[LENIN gets into a coughing fit, hacking away, then taking a drink of his water. Everyone is quiet. STALIN sits down, arms crossed, grumbling quietly to himself.] </p><p>(LENIN leans back in his chair and finally composes himself:)</p><p>We have an entire capitalist war machine maneuvering to eradicate our economy at every turn! Insurrections, mutanies and moles within our party. White Guards and separatists committing their deviencies from inside our borders every week!</p><p>(he leans in and sternly warns STALIN:)</p><p> We will concentrate on more prudent domestic matters. Not, entertaining your personal vendettas.</p><p>(practically talking down to STALIN now:)</p><p>Do you understand Joseph?</p><p>STALIN</p><p>(looking down quietly at his tightened fist, grudgingly accepts:)</p><p>I understand Mr. Chairman. </p><p> </p><p>- DAYS LATER - INT. - 1ST CLASS SUITE ABOARD TRANSOCEANIC SHIP - CHENNAI PORT, INDIA - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEXIE sits in his luxury cabin aboard a docked ship in a busy Indian seaport about to depart to South America. He works at a desk looking over information on his various financial assets and business acquisitions awaiting him in the Americas. He closes up that file then checks  another which shows travel documents, immigration papers along with new Argentinian, British, and American passports, all under his newly formed identity: ALEXANDER LUTHOR.]</p><p>[ALEXANDER;ALEX, hears the horn of the ship bellow signifying the vessels imminent departure. He closes up the files and places them into a large steel chest-safe in his cabin which is full of various currencies of cash money, gold bars, jewels and other valuables.]</p><p>[Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. ALEX closes the chest as a very young, well dressed handsome South Afrikan black man, ZANE, peaks in the doorway.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(inquiring:)</p><p>Ships off sir Mr.Luthor, you all settled?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Yes Zane. Thank you.</p><p>[ZANE closes the door.]</p><p>[ALEX locks the door, dims the light and lays down stretching out on the couch in his suite. He stares at the roof for a moment. Lost in thoughts of his past, present, and future endeavors. He turns over on his side and looks at the stars out his cabin's only window. With tired eyes, he gazes at the white dots speckling the black sky through the small porthole.] </p><p>[As he drifts off he focuses on one star in particular which through the process of chromatic aberration, twinkles a bright hue of **green**. He closes his eyes and for the first time in years, feeling completely safe in doing so, ventures to finally get a good night's sleep.]<br/>
**Foreshadow of Krypton**</p><p> </p><p>- 8 YEARS LATER - 1929 - EXT. - SMALL MARINA ON THE COAST - CHIAPAS, MEXICO - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[Four latino men, FERNANDO, MARCO, PEDRO, and LUIS sit in a military truck parked near a tiny Mexican marina talking to one another in the spanish.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(Mad at an unheard joke:)</p><p>Ah you’re crazy fucker! She loved me all night long!</p><p>LUIS</p><p>Bullshit! You walked her home and you didn’t even go inside asshole!</p><p>PEDRO</p><p>(mocking:)</p><p>Ha-ha. Real ladies man there Fernando!<br/>
FERNANDO</p><p>(mad at PEDRO:)</p><p>Fuck you! You didn’t see! I went back later and she invited me in! We went at it all night long!</p><p>LUIS</p><p>(sarcastically:)</p><p>Sure, sure, Fernando. Whatever you say, idiot.</p><p>[FERNANDO lunges at LUIS, and the two lightly scuffle in the tight quarters with PEDRO laughing while breaking up the two. Suddenly from the drivers cab upfront MARCO warns them.]</p><p>MARCO</p><p>Hey shut it fuckers! They’re here.</p><p>[The 3 men hop down from the back of the cargo truck joining MARCO standing in front of the vehicle. The 4 men watch as a small yacht moors to the dock of the small marina loading area on the small isolated beach where the men await.]</p><p>MARCO</p><p>Let's do this.</p><p>[MARCO, LUIS, PEDRO all prepare and conceal handguns. FERNANDO goes to the back of the truck and pulls down 2 large duffle bags, dragging the heavy bags towards the other men who are now walking towards the docks.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(and he huffs and puffs dragging the bags towards the docks:)</p><p>A little help would be nice assholes!</p><p>[The men ignore FERNANDO from behind them as they watch the vessel settle in it’s berth. It’s then tied off by a 7’ tall Chinese guard just As FERNANDO finally arrives with the 2 heavy sacks to where the 3 men are waiting.]</p><p>(to the men, breathing heavily:)</p><p>Assholes.</p><p>[FERNANDO composes himself as they all watch another man, ZANE, come out of the yacht's galley and hop down on to the dock.]</p><p>[ZANE cheerfully walks over to the men with open arms smiling. He’s thin, dressed in fine business attire, speaks with a South Afrkian accent and is extremely well spoken, who has not only mastered the English language, but is fluent in many others as well.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Gentlemen! Good evening!</p><p>(looks and points at the 2 bags as he walks up to the men:)</p><p>All 25 million I presume? Same denominations as last time?</p><p>MARCO</p><p>Yes. Same as last time.</p><p>[ZANES massive guard walks over and opens both bags, confirming both sacks are full of US currency. He nods to ZANE then picks both sacks up easily and walks them towards ZANE. FERNANDO watches throwing up his arms up in the air pissed off this guy makes it look so easy:]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(under his breath:)</p><p>...show off.</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Well then, thank you gentlemen. Have a wonderful rest of your evening.</p><p>[The guard drops the sacks next to the boat, with the 2 men preparing to leave again.]</p><p>MARCO</p><p>(walking closer to ZANE:)</p><p>And the goods?</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Awaiting you at the previous location as before my good man. Our mediocre vessel wouldn’t be very seaworthy with that amount of weight. </p><p>(pointing towards his 7’ tall, 300lbs guard standing next to the money bags.)</p><p>It barely stays aloft with poor LEE over there.</p><p>[FERNANDO, still bitterly jealous, rolls his eyes.]</p><p>(ZANE smiles reassuringly and continues:)</p><p> Fear not lads, all 1.5 tonnes of your opium is there. Unadulterated, 97% pure. All packaged up ready to distribute, just like our last rendezvous. More than enough to keep all of your organizations flooded in cash until the next drop in 6 months. So again. Good Evening.</p><p>[ZANE turns his shoulder to walk away when MARCO grabs it holding him back.]</p><p>MARCO</p><p>Wait! We were under the impression that our price would be renegotiated!</p><p>[ZANE glares down at MARCOS hand on his shoulder and turns around facing him again.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>May I be so bold as to ask what impression was made and from whose lips did this presumptuous claim originate from?  </p><p>MARCO</p><p>This…</p><p>(Suddenly with no provocation MARCO pulls out a gun, pointing it right at ZANES head:)</p><p>Don’t you fucking move benehoe!</p><p>[PEDRO and LUIS both point their weapons at LEE who is already holding his hands up standing still.] </p><p>(to PEDRO and LUIS, while still holding the gun to ZANES head:)</p><p>Get the bags idiots!</p><p>[PEDRO and LUIS walk over and struggle to drag the heavy bags back towards the truck again.]</p><p> </p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(shocked, apparently not in the loop to this new plan by his compadres:) </p><p>What are you guys doing?!</p><p>LUIS</p><p>(to Fernando:)</p><p>Shut the fuck up Fernando!</p><p>[FERNANDO scared stands still looking around, not knowing what to do.]</p><p>MARCO </p><p>(to ZANE:)</p><p>Now, you and your oak tree over there, (motioning at LEE) will accompany me and my partners to the drop point where we will all together verify it’s weight and purity. Then we will negotiate a new deal with a price that is beneficial for all of our organizations, not just your gringo boss.</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(Perfectly calm, arms still raised:)</p><p>I see. And if my superior refutes these bold new terms?</p><p>MARCO </p><p>(Presses the gun right against his head:)</p><p>You and your man die. Right here and now. We take your money and your dope, piss on your bodies then dissolve your bodies in acid. Comprende?</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(look of slight shock, but very serious:)</p><p>Goodness me, such pervercity! My good fellow, there’s an entire ocean right behind us. Simply lash some heavy stones to our feet, dingy us out past the rocks and submit our corpses to the sea. Let the aquatic fauna do all the nitty gritty.</p><p> </p><p>MARCO</p><p>(taken back:)</p><p>What?! Shut up! You and your man get in the truck!</p><p>[PEDRO and LUIS start dragging the bags towards them again, with FERNANDO still partially paralyized with fear and confusion. ZANE and LEE staying still, arms still raised.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Yes well you see my friend, unfortunately for you and your team here even my own life is of no bargaining strength with the man I represent. I’m just another cog to the machine as they would say.</p><p>(he smiles at MARCO:)</p><p>So as I said before save yourself the hassle and dispatch us both here and now.</p><p>[MARCO is weirded out, he looks over at LEE who is just as calm and collected as ZANE, not moving an inch, still holding his hands high in the air.]</p><p>MARCO</p><p>(moves closer to ZANE again, gun pointed right at the face, smirking at him:)</p><p>Why work for a man who cares so very little for his employees?</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(bragging and smiling:)</p><p>My dear boy. The benefit package is spectacular.</p><p>[FERNANDO still petrified watches as MARCO cocks the gun smiling back at ZANE. LUIS and PEDRO with their guns pointed at LEE.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(screaming at MARCO:)</p><p>Stop, for fuck sake Marco this is crazy!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>MARCO </p><p>(still staring down ZANE but talking to FERNANDO:)</p><p>I said shut the fuck up Fenando!!</p><p>(to ZANE threateningly:)</p><p>Move it! Now!</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(still holding hands high and standing still, he laughs:)</p><p>Ha-ha-ha Oh my, pardon me for spoiling the mood. I just now noticed all 3 of you men are wearing hats ...</p><p>(motioning to LUIS, MARCO and PEDRO)</p><p>Where as your panic stricken friend over there is not.</p><p>MARCO</p><p>(with a furrowed brow:)</p><p>What’s that got to do with this?</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(serious:)</p><p>Target designation.</p><p>[Unseen by all ZANES raised left hand flashes 3 fingers. Suddenly MARCO, PEDRO, AND LUIS all have their heads blown off by unseen riflemen hidden in the shadows of the rainforest that surrounds them from all sides except for the ocean.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Fuck!!</p><p>(wiping the blood from his face with his handkerchief:)</p><p>I knew that was going to happen! All over me!</p><p>(wiping clean, looking over at a terrified FERNANDO who’s completely speechless:)</p><p>Do you have any idea how many bloodborne diseases there are?! God knows there are enough microscopic pathogens on this bloody continent to worry about without being baptised in the blood of this greasy spic.</p><p>(he violently kicks MARCOS dead corpse below him, now wiping down his fine suit of cranial material as well:)</p><p>Jesus! ...</p><p>(still referring to his suit while talking to FERNANDO:)</p><p>Three hundred dollar, custom tailored suit! My dry cleaner’s never going to let me hear the end of this... </p><p>(finishes cleaning up, tossing away the bloodied handkerchief, all while LEE casually disposes of FERNANDOS compadres corpses into the ocean.)</p><p>Now, if I heard correctly your name is Fernando?</p><p>[Barely noticeable from out of the darkness of the jungle appear 6 covert military men holding a range of long and heavy firearms heading towards the yacht.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(very still but trembling and scared:)</p><p>Y-Y-Yes?</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Well Fernando, It seems this is your lucky day for in this evening you seem to have fortuitously become the single largest supplier of opium in all the western continents. </p><p>(nudging a shuddered FERNANDO in the shoulder:)</p><p>Being as how your competition's leadership is somewhat hindered ...</p><p>(He walks back towards the boat. FERNANDO sees the bodies of his acquaintances float away in the tide and continues:)</p><p>You now have the opportunity to single handedly control 100% of the distribution networks. With profit margins one can’t even formulate in one's head, but maybe that’s just me.</p><p>(getting back on the boat, thinking to himself out loud:)</p><p> Never was good with doing equations in my head. Always need a pad and a pen.</p><p>(back to a still terrified, albeit more calmer yet confused FERNANDO:)</p><p>Anyways, as you know my superior feels that your industries distribution networks are most easily managed under a single cartel. Like yours; One run by a man who understands a favour like this given so graciously by a man like my boss is a favour in which he expects absolute abiding loyalty for any reason he may call upon you for. </p><p>(he smiles to FERNANDO:)</p><p>How does all that sound, hmm?</p><p>[With the covert team of men now brushing past him to get on board the boat, FERNANDO looks around at the scene seeing he no other option, plus seeing the monumental upside.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(still quite nervous:)</p><p>Yes, yes, sounds great! Thank you!</p><p>[All men are now situated on board the yacht with ZANE standing at the railing talking down to FERNANDO as LEE unties the vessel from the mooring post.]</p><p>ZANE</p><p>Superb! Now in closing Fernando, I hope this minor demonstration fully and completely allows you to ascertain the calibre of man we represent, correct?</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(dead serious:)</p><p>Yes. Completely, boss.</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(dismissive:)</p><p>Wonderful, but there’s no need for such formalities with me Fernando. As I said before: ‘but a cog in a machine’.</p><p>[LEE has now unmoored the boat and is on board moving the boat slowly away from the dock.]</p><p>(pandering him:)</p><p>Now you go get those narcotics and show you this world what you're made of Fernando!</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(With a big smile on his face and actually feeling reassured from ZANES pep talk, he gives a ridiculous thumbs up:)</p><p>I will!</p><p>(he suddenly notices the sacks of cash still on the dock:)</p><p>Hey wait! You forgot your money!?</p><p>ZANE </p><p>(Talking a little louder as the boat coasts away from the docks:)</p><p>You hold on to it my boy! Think of it as start up capital. A generous little gift from Mr. Luthor to mark the beginning of this mutually profitable business relationship.</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(shouting to the departing ZANE, stunned, no longer worried but excited:)</p><p>Yes, Christ, yes thank you, and thank Mr. Luthor for me! </p><p>(louder as the boat moves further away:) </p><p>Tell him not to worry and that I won’t betray his trust!!</p><p>ZANE</p><p>(responding loudly and completely candid with FERNANDO:)</p><p>Don’t worry chap! If you did, your entire family including your new twin baby girls Maria and Isabelle would be slaughtered before Mr. Luthor was even informed of your betrayal ... </p><p>[FERNANDO'S big smile quickly turns to a look of shock and terror again.]</p><p>(now giving FERNANDO the thumbs up instead:)</p><p>Bon voyage my dear Fernando! Good luck!</p><p>[FERNANDO nervously waves as the yacht sails back away into the darkened sea. He now finally takes a minute to take a deep breath and relax from the crazy turn of events, amazed that he’s somehow still alive.]</p><p>[He glances over at the bags of cash, then the truck, and while realizing he is now completely alone, his luck once again dawns on him. He giddly jumps up and goes to quickly grab the 2 bags forgetting how heavy they are after LEE made them seem like 2 small bags of rice. He comically tries dragging the heavy bags all the way back to where he had to drag them from in the first place.]</p><p>FERNANDO</p><p>(pathetically trying to drag the two large bags back to the truck, stumbling over his feet, muttering to himself as he falls over:)</p><p>¡Es loco!</p><p> </p><p> - MONTHS LATER - AUGUST 1929 - INT. - LUTHOR INVESTMENTS OFFICE BUILDING, CONFERENCE ROOM - BUENOS AIRES, ARGENTINA - DAY - </p><p> </p><p>[The now 31 year old beautiful MRS. EVELYN TESCHMACHER (MT) is inside a conference room giving a presentation to a group of global financiers. Even though she’s giving a superb performance in her lecture the men generally roll their eyes and talk among themselves, barely paying her any attention:)</p><p>MT</p><p>(giving her speech:)</p><p>…so as like the previous 3 years of growth, and dismissing the ridiculous rumours coming from the media of an impending global recession, we can still confidently say based on the same models and formula, that we’re looking at an ROI in less than 2 years and if Luthor Investments amazing track record holds true, which we work damn hard to do, that timeline could easily come down to 6 or 7 fiscal quarters using Mr. Luthor's incredible investment strategies, that since the end of the war have made our investors over …</p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(interrupting her:)</p><p>Yes, excuse me Miss, but when exactly will Mr. Luthor be joining us?<br/>
MT</p><p>(pleasantly smiles and answers GARRISONS arrogantly toned question:)</p><p>Well, as everyone in this room was told beforehand, that would be completely dependent on Mr. Luthor's schedule.</p><p>(talking to all again:)</p><p> Even though for the time being Mr. Luthor is only with us in spirit, the formulas and stratagems presented here are the same brainchilds of Mr. Luthors himself, built using his own mathematical genius from years of …</p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(smirking and offensively interrupting again:)</p><p>and that’s exactly why I traveled all the way from America to the bottom of the world sweetie. We want to hear all this from the president of the company, not the secretary.</p><p>MT</p><p>(gently firing back proudly:)</p><p>I’m actually VP of new acquisitions Mr. Garrison.</p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(smugly looking around at the other men seated at the table:)</p><p>Well that’s quite the title for a girl in the office, but …</p><p>[Suddenly ALEX'S voice is heard.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(correcting GARRISON:)</p><p>Woman, Mr. Garrison ...</p><p>[Everyone turns their head to his voice. The middle aged, balding ALEX has suddenly appeared from the doorway walking into the room looking fashionably plain as usual with his hands casually in his pockets.]</p><p> </p><p>(continuing:) </p><p>Specifically a brilliant summa cum laude graduate holding a masters degree in economics from the University of Zurich who’s been with my company for over 10 years, while somehow also managing to be a fantastic mother to a beautiful 5 year old child.</p><p>(looking sarcastically to GARRISON:)</p><p>I do hope that suffices?</p><p>[GARRISON doltishly smiles at him and MT blushing and nodding his head up and down  feeling and looking like the utter fool he is. ]</p><p>Incidentally and irrelevant but nonetheless worth nothing she also has family in your nation's state of New Jersey. Hackensack I believe, right Mrs. Teschmacher?</p><p>MT</p><p>(smiling at ALEX:)</p><p>Correct you are and good afternoon Mr. Luthor. </p><p>[ALEX checks his trademark pocket watch hanging on his vest as he sits down at a chair directly in front of GARRISON, whom he glares a quick daggered look at then leans back in his chair to observe the rest of MRS. TESCHMACHERS pitch.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Apologies, for both my tardiness and interruption Mrs. Teschmacher. Please,continue.</p><p>MT</p><p>(pleasantly looking at GARRISON:)</p><p>Thank you Mr. Luthor.</p><p>(continues on, looking back at everyone again:)</p><p>As I was saying gentlemen, with your continued trust and support in our firm's revolutionary turnkey system, we’ll be able to continue our prosperity together by adding even more assets to our ever growing portfolio, whose risk to high-yield potential ratio is offered by no other investment company on the planet.</p><p>(MT now finished her pitch, sits back down in her chair at the head of the table and continues:)</p><p>Really, It’s a ‘no brainer’ as they would say gentlemen.</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(ALEX gets up again and begins to walk around the table reminiscent of STALIN at their meeting over 10 years prior.)</p><p>Gentlemen, what Mrs. Teschmacher is subtly underlying here today is very simple. My analytics of the various indexes across the globe have made every single man in this room millions of dollars for years.</p><p>(He stops walking and looks at everyone:)</p><p> And let me be clear, we aren’t selling you anything. We’re offering you the generous opportunity to profit from my methods once again.</p><p>(he starts walking again:)</p><p>Now, do whatever you must with that information but as always in our industry time is of the essence therefore a commitment will have to be made today.</p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(to ALEX:)<br/>
And the price?</p><p>MT</p><p>(answering for ALEX who is still walking around the table:)</p><p>505 with commissions. </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(adding:)</p><p>A price point reserved only for loyal friends like yourselves considering as you can see in the model layout, my algorithm shows by the second quarter of fiscal ‘31 it’ll be around the 1125 mark. </p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(smiles:)</p><p>Well that settles it! Mrs. Teschmachers radiance and panache for business alone has me sold. Put me down for 20,000 more shares. </p><p> </p><p>MT</p><p>(smiling at GARRISON:)</p><p>Wise move Mr. Garrison.</p><p>IB2</p><p>Get me in for 15,000 more.</p><p>IB3</p><p>(puts his hand up:)</p><p>I’ll do 20 as well.</p><p>MT</p><p>(nodding to the two men jotting notes:)</p><p>Very good.</p><p>IB4</p><p>25!</p><p>IB5</p><p>(looking around at the smiling faces:)</p><p>Oh absolutely! Put me down for 35,000.</p><p>[All the men look very happy with the outcome as ALEX sits back down in his chair joining the rest at the table again.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Superb. Evelyn here will formalize all the contracts, and have them to your offices by 6:30pm sunday evening. For those of you not flying out tonight please talk to Mrs. Ocampo in the hall and she’ll be more than happy to set you up with complimentary lodgings at one of our properties of your choosing.</p><p>[The men get up out of their chairs and one by one leave the conference room, all of them thanking ALEX and shaking MT’s hand on the way out.]</p><p> </p><p>GARRISON</p><p>(buttoning up his jacket:)</p><p>Thank you Alex. </p><p>(putting his hat while looking at and smiling to MT:)</p><p>And thank you Evelyn.</p><p>MT</p><p>Thank you all gentlemen. Travel safe.</p><p>(she stands smiling as they leave the office with the door closing behind them.)</p><p>That Garrion asshole!</p><p>[ALEX still sitting admiring her, and smiling.]</p><p>(She continues, looking back at ALEX:)</p><p>‘Sweetie’, and ‘secretary’ he says?! Who the fu …</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(smiling at her and jokingly interrupting:)</p><p>Come now Eve, maintain that panache.</p><p>MT</p><p>(smiling while gathering up all the papers from the table, putting them together in a pile:)</p><p>Yeah, I’d rather pan-smash his face in with my $20 French high heels.</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(He sincerely laughs, extremely loud, almost uncomfortable for MT knowing her joke wasn’t that funny:)</p><p>HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!</p><p>(direct and honest, but very mistimed; misled:)</p><p>Oh Evelyn. Your intensity coupled with that whit is precisely why I love you.<br/>
MT</p><p>(stops organizing the papers looking down at the table but still talking to ALEX:)</p><p>Alex, listen, last week was ...</p><p>[ALEX stands up out of his chair and pushes it in under the table.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interrupting, confidently:)</p><p>A new beginning?</p><p>(he walks up beside her holding her hand:)</p><p>The spark igniting flames of passion?</p><p>MT</p><p>(uncomfortably turns and looks at ALEX'S smiling face to answer:)</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>[ALEXS quickly jerks his hand away, his smile turning to a look of embarrassment, he tries to act ‘normal’ but pacing the room himself now. Hands once again in his pockets.]</p><p>(MT tries to comfort him:)</p><p>Alex we talked about this. I thought we had an understanding?</p><p>[ALEX continues to pace, trying his best to maintain a masuline body language attempting to seem perfectly fine with having his heartbroken, especially being that ALEX *was* a virgin prior to their night together.]</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>I just thought we could talk more about it.</p><p>MT</p><p>I’m married Alex. He’s the father of my child, and that night between us was …</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(shooting back:)</p><p>A mistake, yes you already said.<br/>
MT</p><p>(correcting him:)</p><p>Yes, a mistake on my part for betraying my marital vows …</p><p>(she walks beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.) </p><p>But a good mistake Alex. One I can at least take comfort in knowing it was with not only my mentor and teacher, but my friend. I mean Peter is far from perfect but ... </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(desperate and seeing a chance:)</p><p>Leave him and be with me then! You and your child will have anything you’d desire! A woman of your intellect deserves more than …</p><p>MT</p><p>(interrupting him by putting her hand on his cheek, as he shyly looks to his feet:)</p><p>Alex, we can’t keep circling this…</p><p>(she moves his head up to meet her eyes, then grasps onto his hands again standing face to face with him.)</p><p>I love him, but my admiration and respect for you and this company is something no other man will ever match.</p><p>(she smiles at him:)</p><p>You are a man among ants Alex, (winks) worthy of a woman twice my ‘panache’.</p><p>[Still holding her hands, ALEX smiles at her joke, a tear whelming up in his left eye unlike any kind of emotional response MT’S ever seen from him before.]</p><p>(Reassuring him:)</p><p>It was a good mistake Alex. A good one.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(Smiling, he brushes away the tear from his eye that has yet to even fall as he responds to her:)</p><p>Hearing those kind words Eve has only fortified my appreciation for having you as a friend and cherished confidant. Thank you so much.</p><p>[He lets go of her hands, composing himself as he moves briskly towards the door with MT smiling at him ruefully like he was an injured puppy walking away, making the situation that more unbearable for ALEX who cannot ‘afford’ to show any more emotion than he already has shown to her.]</p><p>So, um, yes please have those contracts finalized before any of them have a sudden change of heart for some reason and again thank you for the great work here today Evelyn.</p><p>MT</p><p>(feeling guilty, talking to him as he leaves:)</p><p>Thank you again Alex. Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>- INT - HALLWAY / ELEVATOR - </p><p> </p><p>[ALEX smiles, quickly leaving the room to MRS. TESCHMACHER, walking down the hallway to a private elevator door. He pushes the button repeatedly in a rush as his various employees go about their work in the office rooms and hallways surrounding him. The last thing he wants to do is make small chat with ‘the help’. The door opens, he goes in and hits the only button available, which closes the door and takes the elevator to his top floor penthouse office.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- INT - ALEX'S PENTHOUSE OFFICE - </p><p> </p><p>[The elevator door opens right into his office. The large room with tall ceilings has an incredibly stunning view of the entire city along with the Rio del la plata and surrounding hills. Although large and breathtaking, as per usual ALEX'S style is very plain for a man worth over a billion dollars.]</p><p>[ALEX walks over, quickly fills then chugs an entire glass of water from the pitcher on his desk. He uses his sleeve to wipe his mouth and chin clean of the split water, his nerves still vibrating from the embarrassing scene with MT minutes before.]</p><p>[He pitifully mopes around the large moonlit room, the only only other light coming from a small lit fireplace behind his desk. Breathing heavy and feeling like a fool with no sense of self respect, finally his legs go to jelly and he drops to a squatting position right in the middle of the floor with his hands covering his face as he screams into them.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(muffled:)</p><p>GOD DAMN HER!!! </p><p>[He sits squatting pathetically in the middle of the large room's floor for a moment, then abruptly stands up collecting himself from the petulant outburst, habitually straightening his suit and tie then checking his pocket watch as usual. Despite being utterly disheartened from the awkward encounter with Miss Teschmacher not to mention yet *another* confirmation to his lack of sexual appeal to the opposite sex, he nonetheless walks over to his desk to do the one thing he completly understands; To make money.]</p><p>[He sits down glancing over at the date and time on his desktop clock which shows: 4:55pm, August 28th, 1929. He looks down on his desk that has a copy of each the London Financial Times along with the Wall Street journal. Lying on top of each separate newspaper is its own thick folder identical to the Gotham City one MT had retrieved for ALEX over 10 years ago in his old Moscow office.]</p><p>(ALEX looks down focusing on the London Financial Times one that reads:)</p><p>“AL-UK-LSEG; Major ‘market correction’:<br/>
SEPT. - OCT., 1929 ( RISK: 0.082% - 0.12% = YIELD: 3700 - 4800+% )”</p><p>(then looks over at the Wallstreet Journal one that reads:)</p><p>“AL-USA-NYSE; Major  ‘market correction’:<br/>
SEPT. - OCT., 1929 ( RISK: 0.16% - 0.39%  = YIELD: 5100 - 6800+% )”</p><p>[He leans back in his chair looking down at the documents, finally smiling, satisfied in knowing that although he may not understand the dynamics of women and love, he’s been genetically gifted with this almost superhuman hyperconscious understanding of mathematics, applying his own personally developed quantum financial formulas together with an amazing insight on identifying risk and mitigating it long before anyone else.] </p><p>[Such as with the upcoming London and New York stock exchange crashes that still unbeknownst to the world will inevitably depress the entire global economy for decades to come while subsequently via his own designs, through both legal and illegal means, make ALEX unofficially the planet's wealthiest man.]</p><p>(thinking out loud to himself ominously:)</p><p>They’ll all see…</p><p> </p><p>- 1944 - 14 YEARS LATER - NYE PARTY AT THE LUTHOR CORPORATION HQ - METROPOLIS, USA - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[Wearing a very fine tailored, yet basic tuxedo, a very balding 61 year old ALEX sits with a ‘plain cloths’ Japanese military general; OROKU, who is also dressed formally but showing no accoutrements of any military significance. The two men relax during the new years eve party hosted by ALEX himself in a secluded corner within a roped-off private VIP section. The entire massive bi-level ground floor lobby of ‘The Luthor Corporation’ HQ’s building has been retrofitted for the evenings event including an orchestra stage, a dancing and sitting area, along with a food and drink spread fit for royalty.]</p><p>[The two men sit next to a high end radio in their draped off private quarters within the VIP section as the NYE party rages on around them. They’re listening to a pre recorded radio broadcast from Nazi Germany’s Joseph Goebbels being translated simultaneously to English.]</p><p>GOEBBELS</p><p>(voice from the radio:)</p><p>“…and so may God grant the fuhrer continued health and a blessed hand. We the Nazi party stand firmly convinced and determined as we enter this new year, that the German peoples sacrifice will soon be rewarded with our fuhrers promise of a thousand year reich! Heil …”</p><p>[ALEX turns off the radio.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(speaking to OROKU, he pours himself a glass of water while mockingly noting:)</p><p>Their narcotically fueled “thousand year” reich will be obliterated by the spring …</p><p>(drinks water, then continues:)</p><p>Japs by summer, maybe late fall at the very latest.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>Unfortunately for my county your power of perception is once again accurate Mr. Luthor. Our oil supply is crippled. The very blood of our military force, gone! Yet my pathetic countrymen are so blinded by their own delusions they continue to fight this unwinnable war! A people so weak in themselves they revert to bowing to some inbred imperial worm instead of taking what is theirs to take!</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(taking another sip of water then placing the glass down, brushing off ORUKOS comment:)</p><p>It matters little. The allies have created something that’ll shake Japan’s misguided persistence, both metaphorically and literally.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(confused, pressing ALEX for more info:)</p><p>What do you know? Does the US have a different strategy than the one you already briefed us with 6 months ago?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(pivoting the conversation:)</p><p>You were born in Korea originally right? Place called Mangyongdae I believe.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(taken back, nervous:)</p><p>How did you …</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interrupting and checking his pocket watch:)</p><p>Let's not waste anymore time here Oroku ... </p><p>(ALEX gets up and cracks open the curtains that were previously concealing the two from the party happening around them and looks out among the crowd of mostly drunken middle-upper class business people:)</p><p>I value it too much to squander unlike these troglodytes, who’ll spend all night and into the morning celebrating this ridiculous chronoslistic holiday, then all day tomorrow recuperating from the drink whereas I want to finish up business here as quickly as possible so I can get back to work tonight.</p><p>(turns around looking at OROKU again, continuing:)</p><p>Now, that said, I know exactly who you are Mr. Oroku. A double agent of sorts. Working against your own team. Like some spy from an Edger Wallace novel or some Hollywood thriller...(ALEX smiles.)<br/>
OROKU</p><p>(trying to play the insinuation off:)</p><p>What? Wait, (laughs:) No, no, I’m not…</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interruptingly continues:)</p><p>...a totalitarianistic Army man with the Imperial Japanese military by day and a staunch Korean nationlistic communist by night.</p><p>[ALEX is still smiling where OROKU isn't anymore. He looks very serious.]</p><p>(ALEX finishes his thought just as OROKU opens his mouth to explain:)</p><p>The paradoxical irony is intriguing … To say the least.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(stuttering his words showing that he’s nervous, but still trying to fool ALEX:)</p><p>I … You … Mr. Luthor, I think you are mis…</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(smirking:)</p><p>Don’t fret Oroku. I perform unmitigatedly thorough background checks on all those lucky enough to do business with me. You are no exception.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(accepting:)</p><p>Who told you? How did you find out?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(smiles:)</p><p>I have more money and resources than most small nations and a mass of global surveillance cells that would make both the FBI and CIA jealous. Your Judas will remain anonymous, but unlike that fabled traitor of old your Judas has bought you good luck and fortune.</p><p>[ALEX bends down picking up and taking another drink of his water.] </p><p>OROKU</p><p>So then what is it you need from me exactly? </p><p>ALEX</p><p>I need people exactly like you.</p><p>(Puts his glass back down:)</p><p>There’s a group of individuals that represent many different countries, philosophies of government and society that has chosen me to vet certain “advantageous individuals” around the planet. They draft their candidates, like yourself, from various multinational military industrial complexes, to the world of academia and a range of political arenas. They want the best. I find them the best.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>So what does that mean?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>It means everything you’ve always secretly wanted will be yours.</p><p>[OROKU now perks up:]</p><p>(ALEX continues:)</p><p>They have an opening they want you to fill within a new emerging ‘Korean Workers Party’. It’s still small, but has great potential for expansion. It’s a station fit for an idealistic young nationist like yourself. The group I represent apparently has a great interest to make a go of the whole thing. And they inquired about you personally.</p><p>(sits back down in the booth finishing his pitch:)</p><p>The compensation they quoted to me in regards to the position is staggering to say the least. Quite impressive for this particular sect within the organization. Definitely a step up from a fledgling army salary. </p><p>OROKU </p><p> (thinking for a moment to himself:)</p><p>I will admit Mr. Luthor your proposition is tempting but the Imperial army will use all their means to find me. I wouldn't be safe anywhere* in the orients. Especially in a country still under Japanese occupation and rule! We have teams of highly trained extraction personnel who can infiltrate any country and have my head on the Emporers desk the next day. We are the country of ninjutsu after all.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(reassuring him:)</p><p>You’ll be safe. Japan will have bigger problems to deal with than some army captain going awol.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(irritated, but calm:)</p><p>Again with the cryptic language. What is it you know Luthor? An American lead land invasion right? Satsuma peninsula? Ariake Bay? </p><p>ALEX</p><p>No invasion. The loss of US military manpower would be too great. (pivoting again) Just covertly make your preparations, relocate those closest to you somewhere safe, and don’t make any waves in doing so. In fact don’t bring any* undue attention to yourself for the next few weeks, and when ready, your handlers will do the rest.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>How do I know I’ll be safe after that?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Once you pass north of the 38° parallel the client will insure not only your safety but immediately move you into your position of power.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>And what position is that?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>That I don’t know, but what I can tell you is they’ve apparently recruited an old childhood friend of yours as a potential leader. An exiled nationist, guerilla fighter for the Chinese in Manchuria who's now made quite a name for himself as a major in the Red Army...</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(realizing who he means:)</p><p>Kim Il-sung?!</p><p>ALEX</p><p>“The tiger” as your own Japanese wanted posters call him.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(now very interested in the whole idea:)</p><p>What’s my next move? Who do I contact and when?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>I’ll let them know you’re interested, then they’ll contact you with a debrief. You’ll never know who they are or know how to contact them, but place your faith in this organization. They’ve been secretly divvying up power like this for centuries. Conservative type of folk with roots dating back to the 15th century.</p><p>(getting up to leave now:)</p><p>So, with that said, let me leave you now to enjoy the rest of the festivity and to ponder over your new better life in 1945.</p><p>OROKU</p><p>(Sitting almost dead still in thought, but with a look of excitement to his face he answers:)</p><p>Thank you.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(turns to give one final point before leaving:)</p><p>Do it quickly Oroku, because that new weapon program your team had been working on; The one shuttered over lack of resources both financial and human....</p><p>[OROKU’S look of happiness now turns to a look of astonishment.]</p><p>(ALEX continues:)</p><p>...Well as of 2 weeks ago the Americans began organizing and training for strikes. Berlin first. A big one. Then probably Tokyo. Maybe somewhere untouched so the team can get a true understanding of its destructive power.</p><p>[OROKU sits stunned knowing full well the terrifying scenario ALEX is hinting at: Nuclear weapons.]</p><p>(ALEX smiles:)</p><p>Time Oroku;  World's most valuable commodity. Don’t waste it. Happy New year.</p><p>[ALEX leaves with 2 bodyguards following him out. OROKU waits until ALEX is gone, then with haste decides to call it an early evening himself, leaving the table, then suddenly rushing back and slamming the last of his drink trying to calm his nerves. He then leaves for good.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS LATER - INT.- HALLWAY OUTSIDE LOBBY WASHROOM DOORS - </p><p> </p><p>[ALEX, still on the ground floor, comes out of a public washroom then followed by his 2 plainclothes security personnel. 1 man, 1 woman, who were standing guard at the door while he did ‘his business’. With the party going on around him he walks down a large marble hallway and heads towards an elevator. Before he has a chance to the button he hears a woman's voice from back down the hallway call out his name.]<br/>
MISS TESCHMACHER II</p><p>Mr. Luthor!</p><p>[ALEX turns to see the 20 year old daughter of MRS. TESCHMACHER; EVE TESCHMACHER walking quickly towards him in a fine evening dress.]</p><p>I’m so sorry to bother you during the party,<br/>
ALEX</p><p>Don’t be absurd, what do you need?</p><p>EVE</p><p>Well I was just doing the due diligence for the numbers that we’re sending off to the pentagon tomorrow and noticed …</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interrupting her:)</p><p>Eve, it’s New Years Eve! (smiles) Relax dear. The pentagon can wait until tomorrow. It’s a party. Go and enjoy yourself. I insist.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(Laughs:)</p><p>I know Mr. Luthor, it’s just …</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interrupting and correcting her:)</p><p>Alex, please.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(smiles correcting herself:)</p><p>Alex, I’m so sorry but we just came across 3 pages within the bid contract which we still need your signature and initial beside, and they go out at 10am. I’m so sorry again.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Well we’d better get those signed then. Bring them to my office in 10 minutes sweetheart.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(big smiles:)</p><p>Great! Thank you Mr...I mean Alex!</p><p>[EVE walks away as ALEX, waiting for his elevator, watches her leave. She is an absolutely gorgeous woman and his face shows it. The elevator door opens. He and his 2 guards walk inside. Alex is wearing an ominous smirk on his face as the doors close in front of him.]</p><p> </p><p>- MOMENTS - LATER - INT. - ALEXS OFFICE -  </p><p> </p><p>[ALEX is just finishing signing all required documents for EVE from behind his desk with EVE in front, chit-chatting while ALEX signs the papers.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Yes, your mother was *exactly the same way. Working from early morning to late night. A dedication unlike anyone I have ever seen. A true workaholic in every definition of the word.</p><p>[ALEX looks over at EVE smiling as she turns her head looking sad]</p><p>(ALEX'S smile turns to a look of concern:)</p><p>Oh goodness, I’m sorry Eve. I didn’t mean to …</p><p>EVE</p><p>(smiling confidently interrupting him:)</p><p>No, please Alex, don’t worry. I’m totally fine. Mom and Dad have been gone over 10 years now.</p><p>[ALEX stops signing the papers now, putting them all into a pile on the desk in front of him.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Death takes the best first Eve.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(gathering up the papers as she talks to ALEX:)</p><p>It does, and please again, I don’t want this to turn into a pity party. The amount of resources you put into finding their killer is something I will always be indebted to you for. He rots on Stryker's Island now thanks to your private investigators, seeing how the police were so incompetant. </p><p>ALEX</p><p>As most lawmen are my dear. My intelligence teams are on a whole other level, and utilizing them to find the murdering psychopath that killed your parents has been the easiest decision I’ve ever made in my life. Regardless of the costs..</p><p>(ALEX gets out of his chair and walks around to the front of the desk continuing:)</p><p>I still remember receiving the call and swearing to god almighty that I would spare no expense in finding their killer. I was so relieved when it was only 2 days later that they’d found the monster. Communist sympathizer of course.</p><p>EVE</p><p>That’s what bothers me most Alex. We have the Nazis on the ropes in Europe yet we have commies all over America just waiting for the war to end so they can do to America what that red bastard did to my parents. It infuriates me. </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(taking papers out of EVE'S hand:)</p><p>Let me take those from you, because this my dear is a conversation that will need drinks to discuss.</p><p>(ALEX puts papers back on his desk:)</p><p>EVE</p><p>Oh please Alex, don’t let me take up anymore time. I already feel bad for bringing up all my baggage.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Nonsense, I insist.</p><p>[ALEX walks towards a small bar behind a hidden wall to pour drinks.]</p><p> </p><p>EVE</p><p>(astonished by the fancy hidden bar:)</p><p>Very impressive Alex.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Ironic and wasteful in all honesty seeing I don’t drink, but it’s useful when I have guests. Although most are old grey businessmen not radiant business women like yourself. It’s champagne you are drinking tonight I presume?</p><p>EVE</p><p>(blushing:)</p><p>Well, yes please, I suppose, if you’re having one that is.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(ALEX unseen by EVE mixes a roofie into her champagne while talking:)</p><p>Well my dear as you know water has always been more my forte, but...</p><p>(holds up two full champagne glasses; one with water, one with champagne.:)</p><p>I still prefer the fancy glass.</p><p>(ALEX smiles as he hands EVE her glass, then motions for them to sit in a lounge area in the office.:)</p><p>EVE </p><p>(taking glass while now sitting down:)</p><p>Thank you Alex.</p><p>ALEX </p><p>(holding his glass up towards her:)</p><p>To Evelenyn,  Peter, and Eve Teschmacher! A dynasty of intelligence, character, loyalty, and beauty!</p><p>(she smiles as she clinks his glass with hers and they both drink:)</p><p> </p><p>EVE</p><p>Alex, honestly after everything you’ve done I’d actually like to take this opportunity to thank you personally for this amazing job only 3 months out of college. I know it wasn’t you that actually hired me, but I just wanted to say thank you regardless.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(ALEX sits directly beside EVE as he talks:)</p><p>Well my dear I have to admit, I did have a little to do with the acquisition of your services.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(smiling unsure:)</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>[She takes another sip from her glass.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(smirking:)</p><p>I saw your application, and I hired you personally. Well through a third party, being Sarah our HR lady.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(EVE smiling and shocked:)</p><p>Get out of town! I didn’t think I could be more grateful than I already was. Alex, this day is just full of surprises.</p><p>(she drinks again, ALEX does the same:)</p><p>The intellectual genius that flows through your blood is something I refuse to let slip away into my competitors hands. I saw the same intelligence in your mother when I hired her.</p><p>(ALEX leans back reminiscing for a second:)</p><p>God. That was over 20 years ago now.</p><p> </p><p>EVE </p><p>(EVE now loosened up, far more relaxed, tipsy:)</p><p>I still remember when mom got the job.</p><p>[ALEX moves closer to EVE.]</p><p>She...She was so happy.</p><p>(EVE has another sip:)</p><p>Dad as well. I still remember…</p><p>[As she talks, ALEX places his hand on her thigh and starts rubbing it slowly as he listens to her. EVE immediately notices it and feels uncomfortable even though she feels far more drunk than the amount she’s drunk.]</p><p>(she continues:)</p><p>When, umm, dad got the news and he was so proud of her and...</p><p>[Without warning like an animal ALEX roughly tries to kiss EVE while also grabbing her by the hips pulling her towards him on the couch. She politely yet vigorously rejects his advances staying seated but moving further away from him as she puts her near empty glass down on the coffee table.]</p><p>(taken back, very uncomfortable:)</p><p>Alex what are you doing?! I’m sorry I don’t see you…</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(interrupting her while grabbing her hand again as he keeps her from getting up:)</p><p>Come now EVE, don’t be embarrassed...</p><p>(As she now looks to be very dizzy and light headed:)</p><p>I hear the way you speak about me…</p><p>[He again starts rubbing her thigh now trying to pull her dress up, while EVE still trying to maintain politeness is obviously not interested and is lightly pushing him away, now appearing *very* tired in her actions.]</p><p>EVE</p><p>No, please...Alex, stop. I don’t feel…<br/>
[ALEX, almost panting like a rabid dog continues talking while now more enthusiastically trying harder to get her skirt up as she continues her futile defense now barely awake from the effects of the roofie hitting her.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p> (ALEX continues on with his delusions:)</p><p>You say things like genius, empowering…</p><p>EVE</p><p>(she tries with her last bit of strength pushing away ALEX as he  kisses her neck, only moments away from losing consciousness:)</p><p>Alex, you’re...please…</p><p>(with ALEX still digging his face into her neck she suddenly feels an overwhelming sense of complete relaxation all over her body as she murmurs:)</p><p>...no... </p><p>[EVE then completely passes out as ALEX, with a frenzied perverted look to his face lays her down on the couch and starts undoing her buttons.]</p><p> </p><p>- 1 MONTH LATER - 1945 - INT. - ALEX’S OFFICE -</p><p> </p><p>[As ALEX works at his desk he listens to a radio playing the news:]</p><p>RADIO NEWS BROADCASTER</p><p>(The broadcaster is mid speech in delivering the current events on the ongoing war in Europe, specifically the bombing of Dresden, Germany:)</p><p>...in company with other heavies of bomber command the allies today unleashed the terms of destruction on that capital of Saxony leaving endless fires and explosions in their wake. Airmen reported The Russians were throwing a terrific barrage at the hard pressed Nazi forces all along the east river front. Dresden, with a normal population of 640,000, is situated on both banks of the river Elbe with crews identifying the target by…</p><p>[Suddenly ALEX’S intercom buzzes on his desk, actually startling ALEX who was deep into his work along with the loud radio playing, which he then turns off.]  </p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(clicks a button on the intercom:)</p><p>Yes? What is it?!</p><p>RECEPTIONIST</p><p>(over the intercom:)</p><p>Sorry Mr. Luthor, one of the mailroom ladies named Eve is here. She says she has an appointment, although I don’t see her on your schedule.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Yes it’s fine, let her in.</p><p>[ALEX continues on with his work as EVE, wearing a generic Luthor corporation mailroom outfit comes into his office, stands near his desk and looks down at him writing in his ledgers. He doesn’t lift his head to greet her.]</p><p>Good afternoon Miss Teschmacher, what can I do for you?</p><p>EVE</p><p>(looking down repugnantly at him:)</p><p>It’s what you already did.</p><p>[ALEX now looks up at her:]</p><p>I’m pregnant.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(quiet for 3 seconds processing what he at 62 has just heard from the 20 year old employee who he drugged and raped:)</p><p>Well congratulations, unfortunately mailroom employees aren't covered for maternity leave like our SR staff are if that’s what you are here…</p><p>EVE</p><p>(interrupts:)</p><p>It’s yours Alex.<br/>
ALEX </p><p>Preposterous! Go check with another bedpost notch. I’m sure a girl like you... </p><p>EVE</p><p>(interrupts extremely mad, eyes welled up with tears of fear and rage mixed:)</p><p>You coward! I was a virgin, then you drugged and raped me.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(ALEX legitimately taken back seeing the truth in her eyes about being a virgin:)</p><p>Alright, alright, calm down. I have contacts. I know specialists who…</p><p>EVE</p><p>(interrupts him again:)</p><p>I’m not doing that, nor am I here for your money! </p><p>ALEX</p><p>Right. Good Catholic girl you are. So then what is it you want from me Eve? If the child is even mine that is. </p><p>EVE</p><p>(She quickly leans in closer to him wiping her tears away with a look that actually makes ALEX flinch and lean back in his chair:)</p><p>Me and my child want nothing from you Alex. Ever. When I leave here today I never want to hear the name Luthor ever again. My child will grow to be a good person with a good family and loving mother that will make sure he or she never knows your name.</p><p>(she leans back and walks away stopping at the door:)</p><p>And yes Alex. My spirituality has given me something a Luthor would never understand; Compassion and hope that even after everything you’ve done to me, God will have mercy on your soul.</p><p>[EVE walks out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.]</p><p> </p><p>[ALEX instinctively goes back to his work, but then stops, his mind involuntarily racing 1000 miles an hour, thinking of potential fallout from this news. EVE could turn around and sue him, go to the newspapers causing Luthor Corporation a PR nightmare, or worse go after his money.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(furious, he slams both fists down on his desk very hard:)</p><p>FUCK!</p><p> </p><p>- 3 ½ YEARS LATER - 1948 - INT. - LIVING ROOM OF SMALL HOUSE - WINNIPEG, CANADA - DAY -</p><p> </p><p>[We see a small picturesque middle class suburban neighborhood of Winnipeg, and inside one of the houses a mother and child play on the living room floor as a TV plays in the background.]</p><p>TV NEWS ANCHOR</p><p>(on TV:)</p><p>...and so Margaret Chase Smith, 2nd district house member from the state of Maine will soon become the US’s first woman to serve in both the house and senate, another foot forward in the step towards workplace equali…</p><p>[The doorbell rings. The woman turns off the TV, places the infant in a small playpen, then walks towards the door. We see it’s a slightly older EVE TESCHMACHER.]</p><p>EVE</p><p>(to the door:)</p><p>Coming!</p><p>[With a smiling face EVE opens the door, her smile quickly turning to a look of concern when she sees that it’s 2 police officers and a smartly dressed woman who looks like some kind of federal officer.]</p><p>Can I help you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>Mam I’m with the Canadian Federal Bureau of Children. Are you Mrs. Eve Jones, wife of Elliot Jones minister at St. James catholic seminary?</p><p>EVE</p><p>(looking very confused:)</p><p>Yes, Elliot’s my husband. Why, what happened? Is he ok? </p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>Mam in accordance with the provincial child safety laws, we have a court order here to place your child into immediate protective services today.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(fear grips her and she blocks the doorway:)</p><p>What?! No! What do you mean?!</p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>Mam please don’t make this harder than it needs to be. We want to spare you the embarrassment from your neighbors.</p><p>EVE</p><p>(with a panicked look to her face:)</p><p>I don’t give a damn about that, you’re not taking my child! You haven’t even told me what this is about!</p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>(handing EVE paperwork which EVE flips through hardly even reading:)</p><p>Mrs. Jones, your husband Elliot was arrested today for sexual molestation of a minor so until the investigation is complete, your child will be under the bureau's care.</p><p>[As she finishes explaining the two officers move into the house with the CFBC agent following pushing past EVE.]</p><p> </p><p>EVE</p><p>(as she unsuccessfully tries holding back all 3 from entering, but is easily held back by one of the officers:)</p><p>Get off me!! Wait! This is a mistake, Elliot is not that kind of man! He’s a good man!</p><p>[CFBC AGENT walks over to the playpen picking up the now crying child, holding him in her arms then walking back towards the door as EVE continues to struggle with the officers.]</p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>Mam that will be for the courts to decide. Please stop resisting. We’re only doing our jobs.</p><p>[The crying infant struggles and reaches out for a desperate EVE as the CFBC AGENT walks out the doors entrance.]</p><p>EVE</p><p>(now trying to calm herself but still crying and absolutely panicked:)</p><p>No please wait! At least let me say goodbye! You can’t just take him! I’m his mother! Please!</p><p>CFBC AGENT</p><p>(turns looking at EVE:)</p><p>The 2 officers will escort you to the precinct where you can contact your attorney and perhaps even see a judge right away to get visitation rights. Until we have the ok from a judge, the boy will be placed in our care. He will be completely safe with us I can assure you mam.</p><p>[EVE now turns desperately towards the two officers, immediately stopping her resisting and giving in.]</p><p>EVE</p><p>(she watches helplessly as the crying child is placed into a vehicle's back seat with the CFBC AGENT getting into the driver's seat:)</p><p>Ok, ok, I’m not fighting! Just please take me with you so I can get him back! He’s so frightened!</p><p> </p><p>OFFICER 1</p><p>Please follow us mam.</p><p>[EVE walks out of the house, closing the entrance door behind her then following the 2 officers to their own waiting police vehicle. OFFICER 1 opens the front door for EVE allowing her to sit shotgun, with OFFICER 2 getting into the back seat directly behind her.]</p><p>EVE</p><p>(talking to OFFICER 1 as he gets into the driver's seat:)</p><p>So when will I be able to get my son back? How long will this all…</p><p>[Suddenly from behind EVE, OFFICER 2 grabs her covering her mouth and nose with a rag soaked in chloroform. She struggles violently for a moment before quickly passing out and going limp laying down on the front seat.]</p><p> [OFFICER 1 waves his hand out the car window giving the CFBC AGENT in the vehicle behind them a signal, as the two cars then drive away slowly together.]</p><p>[Further down the neighborhood street we see into another random vehicle where ALEX and one of his bodyguards have been covertly watching the entire scene playout.]</p><p>[ALEX smiles. He signals his driver to follow the leaving vehicles. We then finally see all three vehicles slowly drive away from the quiet little neighborhood that has no idea of the double kidnapping that has just occurred.] </p><p> </p><p>- DREAM SEQUENCE -</p><p> </p><p>[It’s 1888 Moscow. ALEX finds himself as a small dischevolved and homeless 5 year old again. He’s sitting on soft green grass in a small park. It’s a beautiful day and the park itself has some families there on picnics, playing and enjoying what appears to be the perfect day. ALEX watches one particular family with a father, mother and son.] </p><p>[ALEX leans in enviously gazing as the father and son play with each other on the grass. He can’t see any of their faces, but still smiles with a tear rolling down his face lost in a trance of hope that one day he could find someone to love him as much as that father loves his son.] </p><p>[As the father and son play, ALEX watches the mother turn her head slowly toward him. He cowers back in fear as the sunny day now goes gloomy seeing it’s actually the bruised and battered face of Evelynn Teschmacher.]</p><p>[Still sitting he nervously starts crawling back as the apparition of EVELYN walks slowly toward him with an expressionless face and outstretched arms. The father now turns his head too, and it’s Peter Teschmacher with blood pouring out a large wound across his forehead. He’s holding what is actually Eve Teschmacher as a child, wearing a ripped blouse and whose face is all red and puffy like she’s been crying for days on end. The three walk hauntingly toward him. Quickly they close the gap as a terrified ALEX crawls back faster and faster in fear, he screams just as an evil looking Evelynn is about to grab him…]</p><p> </p><p>- 17 YEARS LATER - 1965 - INT. - MASTER BEDROOM, LUTHOR MANSION - METROPOLIS, USA - NIGHT -</p><p> </p><p>[ALEX jerks awake and looks around. He’s extremely thin and lays dying in his massive bed inside the master bedroom of Luthor Mansion. There are tubes running in and out of every orifice hooked into various medical equipment on both sides of him.]</p><p> [The dark shadowy room is lit by a large panel of TV monitors on one entire wall of the large room. They show everything from stock charts, current events around the globe, CCTV footage from random military installations and live security footage from Luthor mansion itself.]</p><p>[Other than the panel of TV monitors, the only other light in the room is coming from a very large sunken fireplace built into the rooms opposite wall. The large fire flickers light around the room while it warms the very sick ALEX laying in bed nearby.]</p><p>[ALEX watches the news monitors showing events from JFK, RFK, LBJ, Vietnam, MLK/Selma, Russia, Berlin, hippies, etc. As he stares at the TV screens he speaks with a tone of finality in his voice to someone sitting in the room alone with him.]</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(looking up at a screen showing battles raging in Vietnam:)</p><p>Gooks won’t stop. We’ve been there since ‘55 and haven’t changed a goddamn thing. They’ll just keep fighting us from their caves and tunnels until they bankrupt the pentagon.</p><p>(ALEX takes a hit of O2 from his Oxygen mask beside his pillow then continues:)</p><p>First Korea, now Vietnam.</p><p>???</p><p>They’re peasants! They use pitchforks and old rifles. We’re the fucking USA. We have napalm and nukes.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Don’t be thick around me boy...</p><p>[ALEX in the late stages of ALS and cancer struggles to lift a small bottle of water up to his mouth. With his hands shaking holding the bottle as still as he can manage, he pitifully tries to grasp the straw with his tongue to drink which he finally succeeds in doing. The other person in the room sits by and watches this happen, not moving from his seat to help.]</p><p>(ALEX continues talking:)</p><p>...We’re a bunch of midwestern farmers and boy scouts fighting enemies trained in guerilla warfare 8600 miles away in some malaria infested jungle…</p><p>[While ALEX pauses his thought for a second so he can take a breath from his O2 mask, the other man's face quickly lights for a split moment as he lights a cigarette in the shadowy corner of the room.]</p><p>(ALEX continues with his thoughts:)</p><p>...military personnel uncommitted or going awol, drafter dodgers hiding in Mexico and Canada, no support from major allies and all these damned stoned kids crying foul, (ALEX points towards the TV showing mass anti-war protests all around the world.) mark my words boy, this is the beginning of the end. (he smiles) at least I won’t be around to see it all fall apart.</p><p>???</p><p>(??? takes a long drag off his cigarette, his face glowing red for a moment as the cigarette burns. He blows the smoke towards ALEX who doesn't seem bothered in the slightest.:)</p><p>So Khrushchev takes Vietnam. Then Cambodia. Then Laos. Then Thailand. Next thing we know the red dogs are controlling all of southeast Asia then who knows where after that? South America? Europe finally!?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(laughs quietly, coughing while doing so:)</p><p>Ha! The USSR will never last. The complexity of their ridiculous system will be their downfall. </p><p>(ALEX coughs again, spitting up blood over his white sheets:)</p><p>Fuck sakes...</p><p>(ALEX wipes the blood off his mouth with his hand looking at it asking ???:)</p><p>Get me a towel!<br/>
[??? finally gets up out of his chair puts out his smoke and walks over to a small medical cabinet next to ALEX'S bed. He turns giving ALEX a towel to clean his face and hands off. Now in the light we see it’s ALEXS very well dressed, handsome and muscular 20 year old son ALEXANDER LUTHOR II.]</p><p>$2500 bedsheets! What a waste.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>We can afford it.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Lose that attitude! I never made all this money by wasting it furiously. This is something I always thought I would have more time to instill into you. Seems death has an alternate schedule.</p><p>(wheezy ALEX takes another breath of O2:)</p><p>Lot of good all that sobriety and healthy eating did me. Thought I would have at least 10-15 more years. Ironic that my first and only accounting mistake in life was life itself.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>The empire will be safe with me.</p><p>ALEX </p><p>Yes, I’ve been making arrangements to be sure of that.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(looks perplexed:)</p><p>As in?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>A clause in my will.</p><p>[ALEX coughs again a few times.]</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>Clause?</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(pivoting the conversation:)</p><p>I’m proud of you son. You're a ruthless and cunning business man who inherited your father's genius. A handsome lad with unlimitless potential on your own... </p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(interrupts bringing the conversation back to the will:)</p><p>What clause?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(looks over at him smiling:)</p><p>A child Alex. You will sire a child of your own.</p><p>[This is a no-go for ALEX II who absolutely despises babies and children, along with the idea of married life in any capacity.]</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(looks down, shaking his head in disbelief:)</p><p>You know I don’t like women! And I hate children even more. Never have and I never will.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(ALEX smiles pointing at him:)</p><p>Precisely the reason. It’s always you, you, you. A child of privilege given everything one could desire without lifting a goddamn finger to earn it. Foundations built from my blood and my sweat, not yours! A child gives purpose and direction; Something you my son are in very short supply of. </p><p>[ALEX takes another shot from his O2 mask as ALEX II lets the honesty from his father sink in.]</p><p>You're wealthy with young vigor and although you have some vices you will have no issue finding a suitable woman to…</p><p> </p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(shooting back angry:)</p><p>I’m gay and you fucking know it!</p><p>ALEX</p><p>And the only reason why the press hasn’t outed the son of the worlds richest man as a fag is because I own the fucking media! I’m the only reason your choice of sexuality has stayed hidden.</p><p>(ALEX looks very menacingly at ALEX II as he reacts to the “choice” insult:)</p><p>  Homosexual or not you will do this. If you don't, the entire 90% will be lost forever. This is non negotiable and the will dictates it as such.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(rubbing his head, obviously very angry his father would suggest such lunacy:)</p><p>What exactly does it dictate then?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Upon my forthcoming death you’ll inherit the role of CEO of Luthor Corporation as promised, but…</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(quietly:)</p><p>But?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>You will only inherit 5% of my assets. The other 95% will be held in trust for your child on their 18th birthday.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(standing up shouting:)</p><p>95 fucking percent!?</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>(shooting back smiling:)</p><p>Keep your voice down or I'll have the attorneys down here and make it 3%! Or how about 2% unless you want to shut up?</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(sits back down, pissed off:)</p><p>Why are you doing this? </p><p>ALEX </p><p>I’ve told you why. You need direction and if all that money is really that important to you then it will force you to be a good father. Besides, don't sit here and cry to me. You'll be the CEO of one of the world's richest companies and still have a personal fortune it would take 10 men 10 lifetimes to earn. </p><p>(uses his little strength to lean in and growl to ALEX II)</p><p>So please my child, be a little more fucking appreciative.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(coming to terms, but still thinking to himself of ways to get around it:)</p><p>Very well.</p><p>[The two men sit quietly for a moment in silence.]</p><p>Just tell me one thing then.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(looking at ALEX II:)</p><p>What?</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>What actually happened to my mother, and don’t give me that suicide bullshit. I want the truth. I do deserve that from you.</p><p> </p><p>ALEX</p><p>It was an accident…</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>Enough with lies father! You admitted here yourself, I have the Luthor gene. I’ve done my research! The last holes left in the story can only be filled by you.</p><p>(ALEX II leans in and looks into the eyes of his dying father, genuinely trying to appeal to any possible goodwill:)</p><p> I deserve the truth.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>You never even knew her, she was…</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(interrupting again, insistent:)</p><p> Tell me!</p><p>[ALEX takes a few puffs from his O2 mask, then sips some more water, trying to delay the inevitable. ALEX II places his hand on his fathers.]</p><p>Please, Dad.</p><p>ALEX</p><p>(turns toward his son, finally giving up:)</p><p>I killed her.</p><p>[A mental nuclear bomb goes off in ALEX II’s head. He leans back in confusion and complete shock and awe. Breathless for a few seconds he finally takes a gasping breath and looks over at ALEX.]</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>Why?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>She was...A liability.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(looking away disgusted, he stares at ALEX'S pocket watch which hangs from his bed post.)</p><p>What kind of liability?</p><p>ALEX</p><p>One that could have potentially destroyed my empire. I did what was necessary to protect both the company and your futures.</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>(still staring at the pocket watch, almost in a trance with an expressionless face like the ghosts in ALEX'S dream.)</p><p>How did she die?!</p><p>ALEX</p><p>Drop it. I’ve told you the truth. You don’t need specifics.</p><p>(ALEX turns off the large panel of TVs leaving only the light from the fire and the medical equipment around him to illuminate the room.]</p><p>Go. We'll talk more tomorrow about your future. I need to sleep now.</p><p>[ALEX II sits in the dark still looking at ALEX'S gold pocket watch; The only real staple of ALEX’S ‘fashion’. A cherished Swiss made heirloom of ALEX’S which he's worn and cared for proudly since first buying it as a child in Moscow after making his very first $100 dollars.]</p><p>ALEX II</p><p>Sleep father?</p><p>(ALEX pulls the chained timepiece down from the bedpost holding it stretched out with both hands like a wire)</p><p>Not that easy!</p><p>(ALEX II turns and comes down with the chain across ALEX'S throat pushing his head down into the soft pillow)</p><p> [ALEX futilely tries pushing ALEX'S strong hands away as he thrashes around trying to breathe. Suddenly the gold chain breaks and ALEX has a second to breathe. He wastes it by hoarsely trying to scream for help.]</p><p>(ALEX quickly silences him by repeatedly and violently punching him directly in the face . The muscular ALEX II, lost in a fit of pure rage keeps smashing his firsts down into the bloody mess of broken bones that was previously ALEX'S face:)</p><p>Fucking bastard!! Stupid old man!!</p><p>[And with one final blow to the mangled corpse of his father, ALEX II stands up and tries catching his breath by pacing beside the bed. He manically smiles and laughs to himself.]</p><p>[He looks down at ALEX'S bloodied corpse, then over at the large fireplace.]</p><p> [Still smiling he grabs ALEX’S ankle and like an animal hauling away his dinner, he yanks ALEX'S corpse right off the bed disrespectfully dragging the partially clothed 90 pound corpse, tubes and all, squeaking across the marble floor towards the fireplace.]</p><p>[With no hesitation he easily swings ALEX'S corpse by the leg directly onto the burning logs.]</p><p>[As the dark room brightens from the glow of the flames getting bigger, ALEX II slumps down in front of the fireplace breathing heavy. He loosens his silk tie, and with a monotone face yet deranged twitchy eyes, he sits on the floor watching his past burn away and thinking of his future to come.]</p><p> </p><p>- END OF PART 1 -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>